


Chasing pavements

by Loreley90



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, One True Pairing, POV First Person, Romantic Angst, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/pseuds/Loreley90
Summary: Come la prenderà il Capitano Bishop nel sentire la sua bellissima fidanzata italiana chiamare nel sonno la sua ex? I primi passi della loro convivenza si faranno più difficili o sarà la scusa per affrontare questioni non del tutto risolte?
Relationships: Carina DeLuca/Arizona Robbins, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Io, tu, lei

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Chasing Pavements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984573) by [Loreley90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/pseuds/Loreley90)



**Carina POV**

_ Te ne stai seduta qui, davanti a me… _

_ Ad ogni tua parola si alza un nuovo muro tra noi, sempre più alto, sempre più spesso. Finché di te, di noi, non rimane nemmeno più l’ombra.  _

_ Mi sento uno schifo perché che colpa posso fartene, quale persona con una morale potrebbe farti pesare la tua scelta. Stai scegliendo la felicità di tua figlia, e so che anche se non lo ammetteresti mai, stai scegliendo anche la tua. Hai scelto lei… la madre di tua figlia. E io… non posso competere. Game over. _

_ Così, mentre mi alzo per uscire e tu cerchi di fermarmi, per calmarmi, per parlare, forse anche solo per tentare di convincermi che non è così, ti assecondo, mi lascio bloccare. Ma solo perché se devo soffrire così, voglio avere un ultimo istante di gioia… un ultimo istante di noi. Ti bacio in punta di labbra, prima di uscire da casa tua e mentre cammino verso la macchina, mi concedo per l’ultima volta di dirlo… “Ti amo Arizona”. _

**Maya POV**

“Arizona…”

Le mie palpebre rifiutano di aprirsi, il mio cervello deve ancora entrare in piena funzione, ma le mie orecchie sono certe di aver capito bene. E di aver sentito quel nome, il nome della tua ex. 

Mi appoggio sui gomiti, mentre siamo ancora distese a letto. La luce irradia già la stanza, ma questo non sembra aver turbato minimamente il tuo sonno. Sei così bella quando dormi. L'ammaliante e frenetica Dottoressa De Luca quando dorme lascia il posto alla tenera e affettuosa Carina.

“Arizona, non lasciarmi”

Ok… ritiro quello che ho detto. Cosa ho appena sentito?

Decisamente la mattina non è iniziata bene, così decido che forse è meglio che vada in cucina, prima che tu possa dire altro nel tuo sonno rivelatore. Non è prudente farmi incazzare prima di colazione: è facile, molto facile, e il pessimo umore è un effetto collaterale assai probabile quando sono a stomaco vuoto.

Mi giro verso la sveglia e mi rendo conto che tutto sommato è ancora presto, così decido di infilarmi la tuta da ginnastica e approfittarne per fare una corsetta. Metto le cuffie e faccio partire la mia playlist super studiata per l’allenamento. 

Già dopo il primo km mi rendo conto che mi mancava questo mio rituale per iniziare le giornate: del resto nell’ultima settimana ho avuto ben poche occasioni di uscire la mattina. Non che la sveglia non suonasse, ma molte volte la mattina era l’unico momento per stare insieme durante l’intera giornata, considerando i nostri turni al lavoro ed escludendo i pomeriggi passati a disfare i tuoi scatoloni del trasloco. 

Ancora non mi sembra vero che tu sia venuta a vivere da me. Anche se in realtà mi sorprende ancor di più che la me maniaca del controllo abbia preso così bene la cosa!

Quando sono ormai al quinto km però non posso non pensare a quello che ti ho sentito dire nel sonno. Non mi hai parlato molto di lei, di Arizona… in realtà abbiamo preferito quasi del tutto sorvolare la questione ex, ma da quel poco che mi hai raccontato ho percepito subito che il rapporto che c’è stato tra di voi è stato davvero intenso. Sotto molti aspetti. Dovrei forse preoccuparmi di averti sentita dire, anzi implorare, di non lasciarti? È solo che tutto ciò mi fa pensare che forse ti manchi qualcosa, che forse non ti do abbastanza… o forse che non ti ho dato ancora basi solide su cui credere… in me, in noi, nella serietà del mio impegno con te.

Mi rendo conto dalla canzone che sto ascoltando che forse ho allungato il mio solito giro. In effetti avrei dovuto girare ancora 3 incroci fa. Do un occhiata al mio smartwatch: 9 km percorsi. E sono già quasi le 10, il che significa che probabilmente sarai già sveglia e a chiederti dove sia finita la tua ragazza nel vostro giorno libero.


	2. Profumo di donna

**Carina POV**

_"I'm sitting here in a boring room_

_It's just another rainy Sunday afterno.."_

Non so come, senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi, riesco a premere con il mio dito sul pulsante di spegnimento della sveglia del telefono.

Tiro subito le coperte di nuovo fin sopra le spalle. Le lenzuola sono così morbide, e il profumo che hanno... il tuo profumo. Potrei stare così, accoccolata ad annusarle per ore. Forse però c'è un modo migliore per sentirlo: direttamente sulla tua pelle. Mi giro, per cercare il calore della mia super sexy fidanzata, con gli occhi ancora chiusi, ma quando il mio braccio trova il vuoto mi decido ad aprirli.

La luce in questa stanza quasi mi acceca, così decido di tornare a chiuderli. Apro timidamente l'occhio sinistro, quasi a voler spiare la situazione prima di far partire dal mio cervello l'input per il suo gemello destro di sforzarsi e fare altrettanto. 

La mattina è sempre dura per me svegliarmi: so che alzarmi dal letto è un'operazione che può richiedere del tempo, così sono diventata una di quelle persone che puntano più di una sveglia... e poi finiscono per dimenticarsi di disattivarne qualcuna la sera prima di un giorno di riposo. Il mio corpo inizia a rendersi conto che un'altra giornata è ormai iniziata, e sento che in casa regna il più totale silenzio. 

Avrei davvero voluto svegliarmi con te: il sesso mattiniero è forse l'unica cosa che il mio corpo riesce ad accettare di fare prima di bere il caffè.

Prendo in mano il telefono per vedere se mi hai mandato un messaggio dicendomi dove sei, ma niente. Se fossi stata chiamata per in emergenza al lavoro sono sicura mi avresti scritto qualcosa, quindi immagino tu sia andata a correre. Era un po' in effetti che non lo facevi. Colpa mia, e capisco tu abbia bisogno di un momento tuo, soprattutto considerando il grosso passo in avanti della nostra convivenza... non dev'esser stato facile vedermi prendere i tuoi spazi tra queste mura e trasformarli nei nostri spazi. Sono felice però che tu mi abbia chiesto di fare questo passo, lo penso davvero e sono convinta che renda felice anche te. A volte credo che questo percorso sia per noi un po' una terapia d'urto: non abbiamo del tutto affrontato quello che è successo tra di noi, la lite per tuo padre... il tuo tradimento con Jack. Ecco questa tra tutte è la cosa che ancora mi fa star male al solo pensiero. Oh, e non dico tanto per il fatto che tu sia a letto con un'altra persona (uomo per giunta), quanto per il modo in cui con naturalezza e crudeltà l'hai usato per ferirmi. 

Mentirei però se non dicessi che nel momento esatto in cui sei tornata da me a chiedermi scusa in cuor mio ti stavo già perdonando. Ti volevo, volevo stare con te... diamine, voglio stare con te! E il modo in cui mi hai detto di amarmi... non avrei mai potuto chiuderti la porta del mio cuore.

Stringo il tuo cuscino, nella speranza di sentire in qualche modo il tuo abbraccio. Gli occhi sembrano essersi fatti di nuovo pesanti. E mi addormento di nuovo... respirando il tuo profumo.

La tua totale assenza di dolcezza nel chiudere la porta di casa mi risveglia di soprassalto. Vorrei che il mio corpo fosse più reattivo per non farmi trovare ancora distesa a letto, come una pigrona. Guardo l'orologio dalla tua parte del letto e beh, a quest'ora è ancora accettabile che non mi sia alzata. Del resto è il mio giorno di riposo! 

"Maya?" ti chiamo, senza nessuna intenzione di lasciare il mio accogliente rifugio. 

"Ehi, buongiorno"

Te ne stai lì, mentre mi rispondi, con la mano appoggiata sullo stipite della porta della camera. Sei appena andata a correre e quel leggero strato di sudore sulla tua fronte, sulle tue braccia butta giù dalle brande i miei ormoni.

Mi guardi e ti sorrido, provocando in te la stessa reazione.

"Che c'è?" mi chiedi ridendo.

"Oh, niente"

"Ok, vado a farmi una doccia, ne ho decisamente bisogno visto che oggi ho anche allungato il mio solito giro", dici avvicinandoti alla cassettiera per prendere il necessario per cambiarti. Così, con uno scatto felino, decido di avvicinarti e tirandoti per la canottiera, ti faccio cadere sul letto di fianco a me.

"Oh Carina, sono tutta sudata, faccio schifo"

Mi sporgo appena sopra di te e ti guardo intensamente prima di risponderti.  
"Sei bellissima"

"E tu non sei da meno, dolce dormigliona", mi sussurri prima di baciarmi, attirandomi leggermente a te.  
"Prometto di fare veloce... tu non ti muovere da qui!", mi dici prima di alzarti e andare verso il bagno. Vorrei seguire i tuoi ordini ma so che c'è una cosa che forse può farti altrettanto felice. Oh, escludendo seguirti nella doccia. 

**Maya POV**

Nonostante la mia doccia non sia stata particolarmente lunga, son riuscita a far comunque appannare quasi del tutto lo specchio sopra il lavabo. Gli do una passata con l'asciugamano e, vedendo il mio riflesso su di esso, noto qualcosa di diverso. È come se i miei muscoli facciali subissero contrazioni naturali mai avvenute prima. Sto spontaneamente sorridendo, senza alcun apparente motivo. E io non sono mai stata una di quelle persone che la gente ricorda con un sorriso stampato in faccia, quanto piuttosto con un espressione seria o concentrata... o incazzata a volte (abbastanza spesso in realtà). Però sembra bastarmi l'idea che tu sia nell'altra stanza per farmi essere felice. 

Mi rendo presentabile, e finalmente esco dal bagno. Quando apro la porta, sento subito profumo di caffè. E il caffè come lo fai tu è semplicemente di un altro pianeta. Mi hai fatto capire che la moka è destinata ad essere un oggetto di cui non potrò più fare a meno. Ti vedo lì in cucina, in attesa di sentire quel brontolio che sancisce che finalmente è pronto, e vengo verso di te. Metto le mani di fianco alle tue sul piano, ai lati opposti dei fornelli, e avvicino il mio corpo alla tua schiena, prima di appoggiare le mie labbra sulla tua spalla, lasciata scoperta dalla maglia che indossi. Il caffè inizia a ribollire, come probabilmente il mio sangue al sentirti così vicina, sfiorarti, toccarti. Mi scanso solo quando ti sposti per toglierlo dal fuoco e versarlo.

"U so café, capitano" mi dici, passandomi la tazzina. Mentre lo bevo, continuo a fissare quei tuoi occhi nocciola. E non posso non pensare che passerei ogni giorno a perdermi nel tuo sguardo.


	3. Una giornata non ordinaria

**Maya POV**

Uno degli aspetti positivi della nostra convivenza è sicuramente il fatto di trovare tutte le mattine la colazione pronta. E non parlo di una semplice colazione, di quelle che si preparano in 5 minuti con quello che capita, no... le tue sono colazioni che ti fanno venir voglia di attaccarti alla sedia della cucina e non alzarti più. Detto da me, abituata a buttare un po' di roba nel frullatore e a sperare ne uscisse qualcosa di bevibile, è un gran complimento.

I tuoi french toast sembrano corrompermi a sufficienza da farmi ignorare il telefono, o almeno ci riescono fino al quarto squillo.

"Si, Bishop..."

Il tuo sguardo già mi disapprova per aver risposto a questa chiamata, ma mi conosci e sai che non avrei resistito.

"Ok, ditegli che sarò lì al massimo tra un'ora"

Attacco la telefonata e in quello stesso istante, ti sento buttare la padella sul lavandino, con un gesto di chiara disapprovazione.

"Scusa... scusami, è che..." dici, riprendendo te stessa per quel piccolo sfogo. Porti le mani alle tempie, socchiudendo gli occhi, e guardandoti leggo su di te le difficoltà di quest'ultimo periodo, quanta frustrazione hai accumulato, senza riuscire a trovare una valvola di sfogo.

"Ehi, non devi scusarti. Il comandante è in caserma e vuole parlarmi della nomina del nuovo capo-battaglione. Non potevo dire di no" ti rispondo, mentre mi avvicino e ti abbraccio da dietro.

"Lo so, è solo... è solo che abbiamo avuto turni opposti nelle ultime settimane. Mi sembra una vita che non riusciamo a passare un po' di tempo assieme... argh, mi sento così sciocca a prendermela per questo!"

Mentre mi dici queste parole, sento nella tua voce ogni centimetro della distanza tra di noi che dobbiamo ancora far sparire.Sei venuta a vivere con me, eppure mi sembra di averti vista ancora meno di prima, in effetti.

"Ehi, e se ti proponessi di accompagnarmi?"

"Dici sul serio?"

"Si, non ci metterò molto... ti va?"

"D'accordo... così magari per strada ti convinco a farmi provare la pertica della caserma"

Mi butti le braccia al collo mentre lo dici, felice di non dover restare sola a casa ad aspettarmi.

"Oh, sai che quella è off limits! Ecco, perfetto, ora avrò in mente per il resto della giornata l'immagine di te su quel palo... Dio, Carina, come fai a eccitarmi con così poco!"

"Per qualsiasi cosa, comandante, la 19 è sempre a disposizione, non esiti a chiedere. A presto!"

La cacciata dai piani alti di Dixon mi ha finalmente permesso di non dover più ricorrere ad una buona dose di piaggeria ad ogni visita del comandante in caserma. Devo ammettere che è stata dura: l'unica cosa positiva che ha fatto quell'uomo è stato darmi il posto che da molto tempo avevo cercato in tutti i modi di dimostrare di meritare.

Diventare capitano per me è stato come vincere l'oro olimpico... non per la celebrazione, o perché fosse un sogno che avevo nel cassetto fin da bambina, ma perché era un obiettivo che mi ero posta, era raggiungibile e ogni giorno di lavoro non era altro che un allenamento per arrivare pronta alla volata finale.

Poi... beh, poi le cose sono cambiate. Sei arrivata tu, e hai stravolto il mio mondo.

A proposito, forse è il caso che venga a vedere dove ti sei nascosta.

**Carina POV**

"Ecco Miller, se vuoi davvero cucinare la pasta comu Diu comanda, questa è la cottura giusta. Capisti?"

Mentre Dean assaggia uno spaghetto di quelli che aveva messo a cuocere, mi guarda con aria perplessa. Del resto, a suo parere, era necessario almeno il doppio del tempo perché potesse essere pronta. Sembra però capire che forse il mio suggerimento è a ragion veduta.

"Ah Miller, quante volte te lo dovrò ricordare: mai farsi beccare a cucinare la pasta davanti a Carina!"

Appena sento la tua voce, mi volto verso di te, con uno sguardo forzatamente indignato.

"Beh, non è colpa mia se vi mancano le basi! Me matri mi avi 'nsignaru a cucinare a pasta quannu avia 8 anni!"

Ti metti tra me e lui, mentre inizi dolcemente a spingermi fuori dalla cucina.

"Ehi, ehi, ti sta partendo l'anima sicula, Carina. Tranquillo, Miller, ora la porto via, così finisci di cucinare in pace", lo rassicuri, non perdendo l'occasione di prenderti gioco di me. So quanto ti piaccia sentirmi parlare in siciliano, soprattutto in certe particolari occasioni.

"Andate già via? Perché non vi fermate a pranzo?"

Sento la sua domanda, quando ormai siamo sulla rampa di scale.

"Direi che ho ben altri programmi per la mia super sexy fidanzata italiana... salutami gli altri!"

Usciamo dalla caserma e mentre saliamo in macchina, la mia mente già pensa a cosa potremo fare nel pomeriggio. La me realista sa che sarà difficile convincerti a fare qualcosa che preveda uscire di casa o anche solo avere dei vestiti addosso, ma so anche di avere ottime doti persuasive e vorrei tanto stare un po' all'aria aperta. Pensavo tipo ad un parco... del resto anche tu sei un'amante della natura, non sarà così difficile convincerti.

Driiiiin driiiiiin driiiiin

No... basta telefoni, basta interruzioni... sono già pronta a dirti di ignorarlo, quando mi rendo conto che è il mio cellulare quello che suona.

"È l'ospedale"... cavolo!

Ok, ora la tua espressione sembra quella di un cartone animato che non prova minimamente a nascondere la sua tristezza.

"Pronto, sono la dottoressa De Luca"

Arriviamo ad un incrocio e mentre attendiamo che il semaforo diventi verde, mi fai segno con la mano di farti capire se devi svoltare a destra per portarmi in ospedale.

Rassegnata, non posso che far altro che farti cenno di sì, mentre Helm dall'altro capo del telefono continua a farmi un resoconto delle condizioni della paziente.

**Maya POV**

Mi fermo quando arriviamo vicino all'ingresso dell'ospedale e sei già pronta a scendere, quando ti volti verso di me e prendendomi il viso tra le mani mi baci.

Resto come pietrificata... l'intensità che sei riuscita a posare sulle mie labbra in un attimo così fuggevole mi blocca. Ovviamente ci pensa il classico cafone in auto dietro di me a rovinare il momento, suonando il clacson e facendomi capire che devo rimettermi in moto.

Mentre tolgo il freno a mano, mi concedo un istante per guardarti ancora mentre sparisci al di là delle porte scorrevoli dell'ospedale.

Mi scrivi dopo qualche ora, dicendomi che hai finito e chiedendomi di venirti a prendere. Ero passata a casa di Andy, non volevo stare sola. E questo mi permette di arrivare in meno del previsto da te. Trovo parcheggio quasi subito, così ne approfitto per scendere e attenderti su una delle panchine davanti all'ingresso.

Si è fatta sera, e c'è una leggera brezza, che stempera il caldo della giornata. I colori del tramonto sono ormai quasi svaniti, ma si può ancora notare qualche leggera sfumatura in lontananza. Odio pensare che avremmo potuto goderci una meravigliosa giornata, se non fosse per i nostri lavori così imprevedibili.

"Ahhhh, odio avere un lavoro dove è altamente probabile che si verifichino imprevisti!"

Ti siedi, anzi ti lasci cadere sfinita sulla panchina, di fianco a me.

"Ehi com'è andata?" ti saluto, lasciandoti un tenero bacio sulla guancia.

"Bene... cioè la madre e il piccolo stanno benissimo. Ma è stata lunga... un parto!"

Non riesco a trattenere una mezza risata al tuo involontario gioco di parole.

"Però prometto di essere attiva per qualsiasi proposta tu voglia farmi per la serata... perché immagino tu abbia qualcosa in mente per questa sera o sbaglio?"

"In effetti non sbagli. Pensavo di portarti fuori a cena, in quel ristorante italiano di cui mi parli sempre."

I tuoi occhi si illuminano mentre volti appena la testa di me, stravaccata sulla panchina in una posizione che comunica tutta la tua stanchezza.

"Ma... fanno anche il servizio di consegna a domicilio, quindi pensavo che potremmo approfittarne e mangiare comodamente a casa. In più risparmieremo tutto il tempo che ti servirebbe per prepararti per uscire"

"Stai dicendo che sono lenta?" rispondi, fintamente offesa.

"Non l'ho detto..." preciso, cercando di nascondere il fatto che fosse ciò a cui stavo pensando.

"Ok, per questa volta sorvolerò Capitano Bishop. Dai, andiamo!"

Ti alzi e mi fai cenno di darti la mano, ma appena mi alzo e iniziamo a camminare, sento qualcuno chiamarti.

"Ciao Carina..."

Ti blocchi, e quasi rischio di urtarti. Vedo il tuo sguardo congelarsi, i tuoi occhi visibilmente increduli. E non è stupore positivo quello che vedo riflesso in essi.

Mi volto verso la figura che ha pronunciato il tuo nome. Il mio sguardo sale lentamente, da quelle scarpe, eleganti con un tacco alto giusto un paio di centimetri, su, lungo quei jeans stretti ma che definiscono gambe assolutamente toniche, per poi arrivare ad una camicetta semplice, resa più accattivante dalla giacca, con le maniche che arrivano all'altezza dei gomiti. È quando arrivo a quello sguardo, a quel sorriso, che capisco.

"Arizona..."

Ed è un attimo. L'attimo in cui capisco che quella che ho di fronte è Arizona Robbins, la donna che popola i sogni della mia ragazza. E beh, mi sento fottuta.


	4. Nel profondo

**Maya POV**

"Ahh, come stai? Sei sempre in forma..."

La sta... abbracciando? La sta abbracciando.

Quanto vorrei urlarle di tenere giù le mani dalla mia... da te.

"Beh pure tu... ti vedo bene, Arizona" rispondi, visibilmente perplessa per questo saluto così caloroso date le modalità della vostra rottura e la successiva partenza di lei.

Non è solo perplessità, ma c'è anche una buona dose di... imbarazzo.

"Ehm" fingo un colpo di tosse, così da convincere qualcuno a fare le dovute presentazioni.

"Oh scusami... Maya, lei è Arizona... Arizona, lei è Maya"

"Piacere" risponde, con un sorriso sfavillante, ma dal suo sguardo sembra non abbia colto chi io sia, o meglio, chi io sia per te. Allunghi la mano verso la mia e le nostre dita si intrecciano. Ti sento stringere forte, non so se sia per far capire a chiare lettere che stiamo insieme o perché il vederla ti stia mettendo in difficoltà. Ogni dubbio viene fugato, quando con voce incerta ti rivolgi di nuovo a lei.

"Che ci fai qui Arizona?"

È finito, almeno per te, il momento dei convenevoli, dei gesti stucchevoli: sta tornando a galla il dolore per il modo in cui ti ha trattata. Non lo lasci trasparire troppo, ma mi basta guardare appena il tuo profilo, il tuo sguardo fisso su di lei, per capire che è così... e mi rendo conto che anche quella che hai davanti è una persona che ti conosce bene, o almeno ti conosceva bene.

La sua espressione cambia, e colgo che i miei pensieri erano a ragion veduta. Ha capito come ti senti e che non hai dimenticato il male che ti ha fatto.

"Sono qui per un consulto, mi ha chiamata la Bailey. Ma non voglio trattenervi oltre, vi lascio andare a godervi la serata... a presto! Stammi bene, Carina!"

Si congeda da noi, evidentemente gelata dal clima che si era venuto a creare. Quell'ultimo augurio però era davvero fatto col cuore. Era impossibile non percepirlo.

Lasci la mia mano e inizi a camminare verso la macchina. Ti fermo dopo qualche metro, mettendomi davanti di te.

"Ehi Carina, tutto bene?" ti chiedo, mentre stai con la testa rivolta verso il basso, fuggendo abilmente dal guardarmi, con i capelli che ti coprono buona parte del viso.

Non stai bene. Quanto male deve averti fatto per riuscire a ridurti così al solo vederla?

"Si, scusami, è che non me l'aspettavo... ed è stata una giornata sfiancante, è stanchezza..."

Stai piangendo, e io davvero non so cosa fare per poterti far sentire meglio. Non mi fa certo impazzire l'idea che la tua ex abbia ancora così effetto su di te, per quanto negativo.

"Dai, tranquilla, andiamo a casa."

Con una mano ti accarezzo il viso, prima di lasciarti un tenero bacio sulla guancia. Ti prendo per mano e questa volta son io a stringere le nostre dita intrecciate. Sono qui per te, Carina. Anche se forse in questo preciso istante vorrei essere a tirare un cazzotto in faccia ad Arizona, e farla tornare da dove è venuta.

**Carina POV**

Saliamo in macchina e mi accorgo di aver messo un po' troppa forza nel chiudere la portiera. Guardo con la coda dell'occhio verso di te, per captare qualche espressione di disappunto in merito ma nulla. Il tuo viso è impassibile. E non mi riferisco ad una di quelle espressioni di impassibilità che mal cela un fastidio nascosto. Semplicemente serena.

Io invece non riesco a capire cosa mi sia preso. È stata una situazione talmente assurda... trovarmi lei davanti dopo tutto questo tempo... l'effetto che questo ha avuto.

Mi è capitato di pensare a come sarebbe potuto essere rivederla, ma di certo non mi aspettavo questo. La nonchalance con cui mi ha salutata, la cordialità che raramente accompagna il ritrovare degli ex, inconcepibile se si pensa a come ci siamo lasciate. O meglio, a come se ne sia andata, lasciandomi qui, finita, vuota, sola. Semplicemente a pezzi.

Ecco forse è stata questa sua spigliatezza che mi ha più fatta imbestialire, anzi, che più mi ha ferita. Era come se ritenesse che il tempo passato fosse un fattore sufficiente per cancellare quello che è successo... e pensavo pure io ci fosse davvero riuscito, ma non potevo essere più in errore!

Del resto, chi vorrebbe far vedere alla sua attuale ragazza di essere ancora così fragile per la sua ex? Per non parlare del fatto che era sexy esattamente come l'ultima volta che l'avevo vista, se non di più. Ok, forse a questo non dovrei pensare. Però, bisogna ammetterlo... per quanto stronza, se c'è una cosa che non è mai mancata ad Arizona è il fascino.

"Ehi... Carina?"

La tua domanda mi ridesta da tutti questi pensieri. Appoggi la mano destra sulla mia gamba, mentre con il braccio sinistro teso tieni il volante.

"Si, si, scusa, è tutto a posto" - bugiarda!

"Guarda che lo capisco: non ti aspettavi di rivederla in città, ci sta che tu ti senta un po' frastornata..."

"Si beh, fortunatamente penso di non dovermi abituare all'idea. Ha detto che è venuta per un consulto? Chissà che si sbrighi a farlo e se ne torni da dove cazzo è venuta."

Mi sento dire queste parole e mi rendo conto che forse sto un po' esagerando, come stai pensando anche tu del resto. Lo capisco dal tuo sguardo, esterrefatto a sentirmi pronunciare una frase così velenosa.

Odio il modo in cui mi sto facendo sopraffare, ma Arizona è stata davvero tanto... e tanto è stato il dolore che mi ha dato.

**Maya POV**

Devo ammettere che un po' mi spaventa questa tua reazione. Con il tempo, man mano che la nostra storia diventava sempre più seria, ho capito quanto ti fossi sentita a pezzi dopo la rottura con Arizona. Lo nascondevi bene, per cui non è stato così facile coglierlo, non sempre almeno. Di sicuro non è mai stato lampante come oggi... pensavo però che i passi in avanti che stiamo facendo, alcuni importanti come la convivenza, fossero anche un segno che ti eri definitivamente lasciata alle spalle la vostra relazione e con essa la vostra rottura.

Non posso non pensare anche alle parole che solo stamattina ti ho sentita pronunciare nel sonno.

"Arizona, non lasciarmi..."

Non è gelosia, è forse una sensazione ancora peggiore... il dubbio che forse non ti stia dando abbastanza certezze.

Arriviamo a casa e mentre vai a farti la doccia, chiamo il ristorante per ordinare la cena. La ragazza con cui parlo, dopo aver preso nota dell'ordinazione, mi dice che si scusa ma ci vorrà circa un ora per la consegna, a causa dei tanti ordini ricevuti. Per me invece è assolutamente perfetto, perché questo mi dà modo di poter preparare l'atmosfera per rendere questa cena un po' più speciale, sperando di riuscire a tirarti su di morale. Apparecchio il tavolino del soggiorno e stendo un paio di coperte morbide in pile per terra. Adori mangiare seduta a terra, così da poterti mettere come più stai comoda. Abbasso leggermente le luci, non volendo nemmeno l'ombra di una candela in casa mia: ho prestato soccorso in troppi incidenti domestici causati da candele cadute accidentalmente o dimenticate accese e conoscendomi non riuscirei a non pensarci in continuazione.

Tutto è pronto, così decido di avvicinarmi alla porta per capire se sei ancora sotto la doccia. Sento il rumore dell'acqua che esce dal soffione, così afferro la maniglia per provare a vedere se hai lasciato la porta del bagno aperta. Si, bingo!

La apro delicatamente, ben attenta a non far nemmeno un lieve cigolio mentre entro nel bagno. Mi spoglio e, prima di palesare la mia presenza, vedo appoggiata sul ripiano di fianco al lavandino la cassa Bluetooth che usi spesso per ascoltare musica mentre ti fai la doccia. È una di quelle cose che ti ridona energia, anche al termine delle giornate più lunghe e faticose.

La accendo e dal mio telefono faccio partire una canzone che sono sicura apprezzerai, prima di far scorrere il vetro del box doccia e poterti finalmente raggiungere.

_"So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me_   
_Because you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine..."_

Ti sento ridere quando parte questo brano, e appena ti giri verso di me e mi abbracci, noti che sto cantando in playback, con un'espressione molto convinta. La tua risata cresce, e io ti stringo a me.

Sotto il getto caldo d'acqua, con quel tuo sorriso, capisco che farti felice non ha prezzo.


	5. In the air

**Carina POV**

Il rumore martellante della sveglia mi desta dal confortante sogno in cui ero immersa. Non appena la spengo, ecco che un altro rumore dà il buongiorno alle mie orecchie: a quanto pare, cara Maya Bishop, tra i tuoi innumerevoli - e a tratti adorabili - difetti, devo segnare anche che russi. Non me ne sono mai accorta finora, complice un po' di fortuna e il fatto che tra le due quella mattiniera sei decisamente tu.

Riesco a sgattaiolare in cucina, dopo aver afferrato dei vestiti puliti, e preparo la colazione. Non mi hai fatto dormire molto stanotte, quindi decido che la soluzione migliore è mettere su una moka da 4. Caffè doppio per entrambe, apprezzerai.

Prima di uscire di casa, decido di lasciare qualcosa di pronto per te, insieme ad un biglietto.

\- Il caffè è nel thermos, e nel Tupperware trovi i waffle... torno presto, buona giornata. Ti amo! C. -

Oggi è stata un'impresa trovare parcheggio, così per evitare di fare troppo tardi, mi vedo costretta ad entrare dal pronto soccorso. Di solito evito, più che altro perché non sai mai che casi assurdi possono esserci. Oh, non tanto perché abbia paura di trovare cose "spaventose", quanto perché, data la mia fiducia nell'infinita stupidità umana, temo di imbattermi in casi che mi facciano venir voglia di restare a vedere.

Appena entro in pronto soccorso, trovo Teddy.

"Ehi Carina, allora? Com'è andata la serata con la tua domatrice d'incendi? Ieri sera sei sfrecciata via appena hai potuto... immagino avessi i tuoi buoni motivi per avere fretta!" mi chiede, ridendo con una punta di malizia.

"Ciao Teddy... eh è andata bene. Sai, per quanto faccia la dura, Maya sa essere anche molto romantica..." le rispondo, prima di gelarmi. Mi accorgo che la sua attenzione è altrove in questo momento.

"Aspetta... ma quella è... Arizona!!!" mi interrompe Teddy, mentre la vede arrivare dal corridoio, per farle cenno di raggiungerci e salutarla con un abbraccio.

"Oh Teddy, che piacere rivederti!"

"Wow... Arizona Robbins... si può sapere che ci fai qui?" continua Teddy, entusiasta di trovarla qui, prima di essere riportata alla realtà dal suono del suo cellulare.

"Oh è Meredith, ha bisogno di un consulto, devo andare... ma io e te bionda, non abbiamo finito, dobbiamo prenderci un caffè quanto prima."

Mi saluta, prima di andarsene via di corsa, e così restiamo io e Arizona... e sinceramente non ho intenzione di rimanere qui davanti a lei nemmeno un secondo di più.

"Buona giornata" dico svogliata, pronta per togliermi da questa situazione.

"In realtà, Carina, volevo chiederti se potevamo prenderci due minuti per parlare..." mi chiede, con un tono di voce decisamente in punta di piedi.

"Ho dei pazienti, Arizona e... e sinceramente non mi va di parlare!" rispondo, fredda, caustica.

"Ti chiedo solo un paio di minuti... non dico ora, ma più tardi magari, o nei prossimi giorni..."

Nei prossimi cosa? No, aspetta...

"Cosa intendi? Pensavo fossi qui per un consulto... resterai in città?"

Le mie domande incalzano, mi servono risposte. Spero solo che la sua risposta sia che è per il consulto che le serve qualche giorno in più.

"In effetti dovrei parlarti anche di questo..."

No.... no, no, no, no! Non può succedere, non ci posso credere, ma soprattutto non posso farle vedere che sto così, quindi afferrò la mia borsa e mi avvio verso gli ascensori.

Premo insistentemente il pulsante di chiamata, mentre lei mi si avvicina di nuovo.

"Carina, ti prego, parliamo. Ti chiedo solo questo."

"Avrei voluto parlare un anno fa, Arizona. Ora vado, ho dei pazienti che mi aspettano."

Chiudo la conversazione come si chiudono le porte di questo ascensore, davanti a me, dopo aver selezionato il piano. Ci guardiamo dritte negli occhi per un ultimo istante. Quegli occhi blu... avevo quasi dimenticato il loro effetto su di me.

Sto quasi per uscire dall'ospedale, quando Jo mi raggiunge, correndo.

"Dottoressa De Luca, aspetti!"

Quando mi raggiunge ha il fiatone, ma si ostina a voler iniziare subito ad espormi il caso.

"Dovrebbe vedere... queste immagini..."

"È la paziente di Owen? La ragazza arrivata oggi pomeriggio?"

"Si... il dottor Hunt... crede che sia.... uhhh, che sia bene farla partorire ora e voleva lei per questo caso"

"No..." rispondo decisa. Ci metto un secondo a leggere quello che mi serve del resto della cartella e a capire che la soluzione migliore è un'altra.

"Chiama la Robbins" continuo, decisa. "Intendo subito, Wilson! Io intanto vado dalla paziente. Dille di raggiungermi lì."

Ci mancava, la ciliegina sulla torta. A turno finito, un intervento d'urgenza. Con lei.

Del resto ci sono situazioni in cui sai qual'è la scelta migliore. E Arizona nel suo campo è sempre stata la migliore.

**Maya POV**

Inizia a farsi un po' tardi e dal bigliettino che mi hai lasciato stamattina, pensavo avresti finito presto. Controllo di nuovo il cellulare per vedere se mi hai scritto, come fai di solito quando ci sono emergenze a trattenerti. Niente, nemmeno un messaggio da stamattina. Dev'essere stata davvero una giornata infernale.

Decido di scrivere ad Andy, per sapere se ha voglia di passare per una birra. Un po' come facevamo ai vecchi tempi, sotto il porticato di casa di suo padre: io, lei e Vic, a prendere per il culo l'ultimo novellino arrivato o quelli del turno B, oppure a spettegolare delle nostre ultime conquiste, sempre attente alle orecchie lunghe del capitano Herrera.

\- Dammi 15 minuti e son da te. Devo portare rifornimenti? -

\- Ho tutto, basta che porti qui le tue chiappe, Herrera! -

Non so se sia per il mio messaggio, ma ci mette veramente poco ad arrivare. La faccio accomodare, mentre tiro fuori due bottiglie dal frigo e mi armo di cavatappi, prima di raggiungerla sul divano.

Si è messa comoda, del resto conosce bene casa mia e per un periodo questa è stata anche casa sua.

"Allora Maya, che succede?" mi chiede, certa ci sia qualcosa sotto a questo mio invito.

Devo ammettere che un po' mi offende la sua domanda.

"Non c'è niente, Andy... non posso voler passare una serata con la mia migliore amica?"

"Dov'è Carina?"

Il suo tono si fa indagatore, per non dire sospettoso.

"Al lavoro"

"Oh Maya, non dirmi che hai già mandato tutto a puttane!" mi dice, come se non avesse sentito nemmeno la mia risposta.

"Ehi, ma per chi mi hai presa?" rispondo, questa volta davvero offesa. Se questa è la stima che ha di me la mia migliore amica, direi che sono a cavallo!

"Fammi indovinare... qualcosa che non va però c'è..."

"Non capisco di cosa parli" rispondo, i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia, prima di mandare giù un altro sorso di birra.

"Oh, lo sai benissimo... perfino l'etichetta di quella povera birra l'ha capito!"

Mi rendo conto di aver fatto a brandelli quella striscia di carta umida, avvolto intorno al corpo della bottiglia. Restano solo alcuni pezzi, insieme a dei residui di colla, e delle gocce di condensa che mi bagnano le dita.

"Arizona è in città" annuncio, con una frase secca, decisa.

"Arizona... aspetta, quella Arizona? Intendi la ex di Carina?"

Il suo stupore va di pari passo con il mio pentimento per aver dato il via ad una conversazione che non sono sicura di voler affrontare.

"Ma non si era trasferita a New York, dalla ex moglie, con la figlia?" mi chiede, incuriosita.

"Si... resterà in città per poco, è venuta per un consulto..." continuo, poco convinta.

"Aspetta, ma l'hai saputo da Carina?"

"In realtà me l'ha presentata ieri sera... l'abbiamo incrociata quando sono andata a prenderla in ospedale e ci siamo conosciute."

"Ohhh... non mi dirai che sei gelosa? Ah, Maya Bishop messa in soggezione da una ex?"

"Non... non è per quello."

"Allora vuoi dirmi cosa c'è che non va, Maya?" mi chiede, e capisco che ha smesso di prendermi in giro ed è pronta ad ascoltare tutto ciò che vorrò dirle.

"La reazione che Carina ha avuto, quando l'ha vista... non era solo sorpresa... sembrava fosse tornato a galla tutto, come se fossero passati due secondi dal momento in cui avevano messo la parola fine alla loro storia. Ha ancora tanto rancore dentro, per quello che le ha fatto, e la capisco... solo che pensavo di essere riuscita a farle mettere una pietra sopra al passato, che fosse felice con me, che fossimo felici! A quanto pare non ci sono riuscita per il momento... del resto dovevo capirlo da come era iniziata la giornata..."

Ripenso a quella frase nel sonno... sarebbe passata via, come un soffio di vento, se non l'avessimo vista fuori dall'ospedale proprio poche ore dopo.

"Perché che è successo?"

"No vabbè, niente di che..."

"Maya, dai puoi dirmelo... l'hai fatta arrabbiare? L'hai svegliata alzandoti prima dell'alba per andare a correre?"

Un giorno capirò perché Andy pensi sempre che sia io il problema.

"Perché nel sonno l'ho sentita chiamare Arizona... e le chiedeva di non lasciarla"

L'espressione sul suo volto cambia e fa trasparire tutta la sua sorpresa. Poi, cercando di arrampicarsi sugli specchi al posto tuo, inizia a dirmi che il cervello ci può fare strani scherzi nel sonno, che sicuramente non è ciò che provi.

"Tranquilla Andy, ho preso quella frase esattamente per quello che è... è la serie di sfortunate coincidenze a non piacermi. E ancora meno aver visto quanto sexy sia la sua ex."

"Paura di non reggere il confronto, Bishop?" mi chiede, provocando. Se la ride.

"Ma dico, l'hai vista? Farebbe vacillare le convinzioni anche della etero più convinta... forse dovrei presentartela: mi libererei di un potenziale problema e tu magari allargheresti i tuoi orizzonti!"

Dopo questa mia perla di saggezza, mi lancia un cuscino in faccia, con un colpo inaspettato e dirompente quasi quanto un ceffone ben assestato e riacquisto in un momento la precedente serietà.

"A parte gli scherzi... non mi interessa nulla di Arizona, o della sua breve comparsa da queste parti. Voglio solo che Carina con me sia felice, tutto qui."

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, in cui mi guarda apparentemente colpita dalla saggezza delle mie parole, allunga la bottiglia verso di me, per brindare.

"Questo è parlare, capitano... alla ricerca della felicità!"


	6. Ricordi

**Carina POV**

"Wow, questo intervento è stato..."

"Incredibilmente innovativo? Geniale? Assolutamente all'avanguardia?" mi chiede Arizona, cercando di interpretare il mio pensiero.

"...intenso. E stancante. Ma si, è stato davvero incredibile" rispondo, assolutamente stupefatta dall'abilità tecnica di Arizona. Che fosse in grado di fare cose eccezionali lo sapevo benissimo... ma quest'intervento è stato fuori da ogni schema, e la sua sicurezza che ha avuto anche nel gestire ogni imprevisto che ci siamo trovate davanti. È straordinaria... la sicurezza che ha intendo.

A quanto pare la Herman ha fatto bene a puntare su di lei per il suo centro di ricerca. Non ho mai avuto il piacere di lavorarci assieme, ma quella donna è leggenda: è stata davvero una pioniera nel suo campo, e riuscire a completare un percorso formativo come quello affrontato con Arizona e trasmetterle tutto il suo sapere in quel poco tempo è qualcosa di stupefacente. E se una donna tanto incredibile l'ha scelta, l'ha presa sotto la sua ala, vuol dire che ha visto quanto Arizona potesse essere altrettanto incredibile.

"Che ne dici di andare a bere qualcosa, per festeggiare?" mi chiede, mentre usciamo finalmente dall'ospedale.

Mi blocco a questa sua semplice e spontanea domanda. Ovviamente lo nota immediatamente.

"Scusa, non avrei dovuto... decisamente troppo presto", dice cercando di farsi perdonare per la sua gaffe. Penso sia stato un riflesso incondizionato, come una vecchia abitudine che riaffiora. Non posso di certo fargliene una colpa.

"No, tranquilla. È solo che è tardi e Maya mi aspetta a casa."

E mi rendo conto di non averle scritto per tutto il giorno: sono davvero una pessima fidanzata! Prendo il telefono, per cercare di porre un tardivo rimedio, ma è completamente scarico.

"Ohh... quindi voi due vivete assieme?"

Non capisco bene il tono con cui mi fa questa semplice domanda. Me lo sta chiedendo semplicemente per fare conversazione oppure c'è rimasta male? Davvero, non lo capisco. Così decido di rispondere con genuina sincerità.

"Ehm... si. Non da molto, ma sì, mi sono trasferita a casa sua. Stiamo bene... sto bene, Arizona. Maya mi rende felice."

Sento che potrei iniziare a tirare fuori tutto, a parlare senza freni, complice anche la stanchezza che ho addosso, ma non è né il luogo né il momento giusto per farlo.

"Sono felice per te, Carina, dico davvero. Meriti di essere felice!"

Resto colpita dalle sue semplici ma sentite parole.

"Dai, ti lascio... ci vediamo domani", mi saluta, prima di voltarsi e proseguire verso la sua auto.

E senza nemmeno rendermene conto le dico parole che fino a qualche ora fa non avrei mai pensato di dirle, o almeno non subito, non così presto.

"Magari ci prendiamo un caffè prima del turno uno di questi giorni"

Si ferma, prima di voltarsi e sorridermi. Dio, avevo dimenticato quanto fosse bello il suo sorriso...

"Mi farebbe molto piacere. Notte, Carina!"

Mi saluta con un cenno della mano, prima di voltarsi definitivamente.

Senza nemmeno rendermene conto, guido fino a casa. Appena parcheggio l'auto, noto che le luci in casa sono spente. Guardo l'orologio e mi rendo conto di aver fatto davvero tardi, e domani il tuo turno inizia praticamente all'alba. Entro in casa, cercando di non fare rumore, e appena varco la soglia mi tolgo le scarpe. Accendo le luci e mi avvicino lentamente alla porta della nostra camera: stai già dormendo. La accosto, per evitare di svegliarti, e vado in cucina.

Vedo che mi hai lasciato un biglietto sopra il tavolo.

_\- Scusa se non ti ho aspettata ma domani devo alzarmi prestissimo. Ti ho lasciato qualcosa in frigo se hai fame. Ti amo. M. -_

Per quanto gli spuntini di mezzanotte siano il mio forte e la mia fame non conosca orari, decido di optare per bere qualcosa di caldo e poi correre a letto.

Vedo che ci sono quattro bottiglie di birra vuote vicino al lavello. Questo è un chiaro segno che dev'essere passata Andy... sono contenta, o almeno sollevata perché significa che almeno non sei stata da sola ad aspettare che tornassi a casa.

Mi scaldo del tè e tengo la tazza fumante tra le mani mentre guardo questo posto, questa casa... la nostra casa.

La stanchezza inizia a farsi sentire, così vengo verso la camera. Apro piano la porta, attenta a non fare il minimo rumore.

Inizio a spogliarmi, senza riuscire però a staccare nemmeno per un secondo gli occhi da te. Le veneziane lasciano entrare qualche riflesso della luce del lampione che c'è in strada. Vedo il tuo profilo, il tuo corpo accoccolato sotto le coperte, alla ricerca di ogni grammo di calore che riescono a dargli, e riesco ad intravedere il tuo viso. Non del tutto, solo appena... ma mi basta. La tua mano è leggermente allungata verso il mio lato, ancora vuoto, del letto. Anche nel sonno sembri cercarmi.

Collego il telefono al caricabatterie per impostare la sveglia, e appena si accende mi arriva un messaggio. Mi avrai scritto tu, non vedendomi rientrare al termine del mio turno... e in effetti è così. Ma mentre leggo il tuo sms, mi arriva un'altra notifica... Arizona.

_\- È stato bello tornare ad operare assieme. E per quel caffè, domani inizio alle 10.30 e se non ho capito male pure tu, quindi se vuoi possiamo fare un'ora prima al bar davanti all'ospedale? Notte. -_

Mi volto verso di te, subito dopo averlo letto. Ho bisogno di risposte da Arizona, risposte che mi permetteranno di lasciarmi dietro le spalle tutto ciò che è stato per potermi concentrare su ciò che è ora. Tu... noi.

_\- Perfetto. A domani -_ le rispondo, prima di infilarmi sotto le coperte.

Il tuo sonno sembra imperturbabile, e il tuo viso è ad un palmo dal mio. Lo accarezzo, sperando di non svegliarti. La tentazione era troppo forte. Ti muovi nel sonno, e il tuo braccio mi avvolge. Non sei sveglia, ma senti comunque che ci sono.

So che sembrerà da pazzi, ma spesso mi fermo a guardarti dormire. Mi ricorda chi sei, oltre la dura, inflessibile, spavalda (per non dire sbruffona a volte), cocciuta e sicura di sé Maya Bishop. Sei molto di più di questo... sei tenera, romantica, leale, e anche fragile, Maya. Sei una combinazione perfettamente imperfetta di aspetti che sto imparando a conoscere, e ad amare. Sempre di più. E mi sento così fortunata... nonostante tu me ne abbia fatte passare e mi abbia fatto stare davvero male in passato.

Ti lascio un tenero bacio sulle labbra, quasi dimenticando che stai dormendo e che così facendo potrei svegliarti. E resto così, con le mani sul tuo viso e le labbra ad un soffio dalle tue. Vorrei di più e penso che il mio corpo non abbia resistito a baciarti di nuovo, quando sento il tuo braccio stringermi a te.

"Buongiorno... o dovrei dire buona notte?"

Trovi sempre il modo di farmi ridere, ecco cos'altro amo di te.

"Scusa, non volevo svegliarti", dico con tono colpevole.

"Puoi svegliarmi in questo modo ogni volta che vuoi, Carina. Non ti scusare", rispondi, prima di baciarmi di nuovo. E di nuovo. E di nuovo.

Infili il braccio sotto le coperte, per potermi stringere ancora di più a te.

I tuoi baci, il contatto con il tuo corpo, il modo in cui mi stringi... mi chiedo come sia possibile che fino ad un secondo fa tu stessi dormendo e ora tu sia così... sveglia.

Mi inizi a baciare il collo ed in un attimo il tuo corpo è steso sopra il mio. Le mie mani accarezzano le tue braccia, sento i muscoli contratti al passaggio delle mie dita.

Ogni tuo movimento è lento ma il modo in cui ti sento è forte, deciso. La tua bocca inizia a scendere, lasciando una scia di baci su ogni centimetro di pelle che trova, che vuole amare. Riconosco questi gesti, questo atteggiamento... e nella mia mente tornano come istantanee alcuni dei momenti più belli passati assieme, finché inaspettatamente è un altro il flash che rivedo nella mia testa. Come un video a rallentatore mi mostra dei soggetti diversi... me e... Arizona. Lo scaccio con rabbia: non voglio vederlo, meno che meno ora. Adesso sono qui con te, amo te, e il modo in cui ti desidero è puro, autentico, esattamente come ci amiamo.

Le mie dita stringono le lenzuola quando la tua bocca raggiunge il mio punto più sensibile.

"Oh, bella..." sospiro.

Adori quando ti chiamo così.

I miei gemiti crescono, così come i tuoi respiri che sento sulla mia pelle nuda. E in un attimo il desiderio sale, fino a diventare incontrollabile.

Sento le tue dita entrare dentro di me, mentre la tua bocca risale, fino a quando il tuo viso raggiunge il mio. Ti bacio e sento sulle tue labbra il mio sapore. Guardo i tuoi occhi, così belli, profondi, persi d'amore per me. E mi ami... completamente.

"Ti amo, Maya" sussurro, subito dopo aver raggiunto il culmine.

"Ti amo anch'io, Carina", rispondi, prima di posare nuovamente le tue labbra sulle mie.

Ti sposti, per tornare sul tuo lato del letto, ma ti trattengo. Ho bisogno di stringerti tra le mie braccia, così ti sistemi di fianco a me, la testa appoggiata sul mio petto. Ti accarezzo i capelli e in pochi istanti prendi sonno di nuovo. Non voglio chiedermi perché quel ricordo di me e Arizona sia riaffiorato alla mia mente poco fa, voglio solo godermi la bellezza di noi. Spero solo che la sua permanenza volga al termine molto presto.


	7. Shake it out

** Carina POV **

Sei uscita presto stamattina, come immaginavo. Speravo di svegliarmi sentendoti alzare, così da riuscire a salutarti, augurarti buona giornata... e vedere il tuo sorriso, i tuoi occhi.

Spengo la sveglia e mi accorgo che mi hai mandato un messaggio:

\-  Sei così bella quando dormi. Buona giornata, ti amo. -

Maya Bishop, sei incredibile!

\-  Volevo sapessi che anche tu puoi svegliarmi quando vuoi... se lo fai come ho fatto io stanotte ;-) fai attenzione, ci vediamo stasera.-

Invio il messaggio e mi alzo, prima che il letto mi richiami a sé, rischiando di farmi fare tardi.

\-  Già sveglia? Pensavo avessi un'altra ora prima di doverti alzare. Comunque, ok, prenderò nota. Ma sappi che potresti ritrovarti a dormire molto poco, dottoressa! -

Conosci i miei orari e sai che difficilmente mi alzo in anticipo per andare al lavoro. Vorrei dirti il motivo per cui sono già in piedi, ma non sono sicura sia bene farlo per messaggio e mentre sei in turno. Così decido di non risponderti... so che se lo facessi ti mentirei.

Metto su un po' di musica, prima di infilarmi in doccia. La modalità casuale decide di propormi subito un brano che non può che farmi pensare alla notte scorsa.

_ Birds flying high _

_ You know how I feel _

_ Sun in the sky _

_ You know how I feel _

Mi sento bene... tu mi fai sentire bene. Sento l'acqua calda scorrere sul mio corpo e mi sembra quasi di percepire di nuovo le tue mani su di me, che mi sfiorano, mi inebriano, mi fanno sentire tua... totalmente, completamente, irrimediabilmente tua.

Ricordo quando ti dissi che non avevo l'abitudine di aggiustare le persone rotte, ma ora è come se sentissi di avere io delle crepe. E spero davvero che parlare con Arizona mi aiuti a ripararle, prima che io possa andare in pezzi.

Arrivo con qualche minuto di anticipo al luogo del nostro incontro, cosa assolutamente non da una ritardataria patologica come me.

La vedo di spalle, seduta su un tavolo appena dentro il locale. Non potrei non riconoscerla subito. Vedo una cameriera che le si avvicina, per prendere l'ordinazione immagino, Arizona si volta leggermente verso di lei e per un attimo mi blocco a guardarla, attraverso la vetrata del locale. Non dovrebbe farmi questo effetto, almeno penso. Faccio un respiro, prima di entrare e appena il campanello attaccato alla porta suona, lei si volta... e mi sorride.

Carina, stai calma.

Mi siedo e la saluto. Com'è possibile che il mio cuore stia già iniziando a fare gli straordinari? La cameriera torna e ci chiede cosa vogliamo che ci porti. Lei ordina un caffè, ma io ho saltato la colazione quindi oltre ad una dose abbondante di caffeina, chiedo anche qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti. Tutti al lavoro mi parlano degli ottimi donut che hanno qui, così opto per uno di quelli.

"Temevo non venissi..." mi dice, abbassando leggermente lo sguardo. Capisco perché lo abbia pensato: in effetti pure io mi sono sorpresa nel farle la proposta di vederci, ma forse non pensavo sarebbe stato così presto.

"Perché non avrei dovuto?" rispondo fintamente, in modo davvero poco mascherato.

"Allora... di cosa volevi parlarmi?" continuo, per cercare di capire come mai siamo qui. Sono davvero impaziente, o forse spero che qualunque cosa mi dirà mi faccia stare meglio.

"Mi trasferisco a Seattle" risponde, lapidaria.

Nello stesso momento in cui pronuncia queste parole, la cameriera arriva e lascia sul tavolo la nostra ordinazione. Questo mi fa guadagnare qualche secondo per pensare... pensa, Carina, formula un pensiero, una frase, una cazzo di reazione!

Bastano queste parole a farmi sentire come se un treno mi fosse appena passato sullo stomaco, e la sensazione di fame che avevo sparisce in mezzo secondo. Capisce però che ora come ora non riuscirei a formulare una frase, così decide di proseguire e sputare fuori tutto il rospo.

"Ho chiesto a Bailey di riavere il mio posto e lei ha accettato"

Cioè... non solo torna in città ma dovremo pure lavorare assieme di nuovo? Sono fregata. Mi lascia qualche secondo, sperando mi convinca a dire qualcosa.

"Carina, parlami, dì qualcosa per favore..." mi chiede, esitante. Ha capito che la notizia non mi ha ovviamente lasciata indifferente.

"Non so cosa dire, Arizona... e New York? E Sofia?" le chiedo. Ma c'è un ultima domanda che esce spontanea dalla mia bocca, e non so perché la stia facendo.

"...e Callie?"

Il suo sguardo si incupisce, ma sono queste ultime mie parole a darle il colpo di grazia.

"Con Callie... non ha funzionato. Ci abbiamo provato, per Sofia, ma non eravamo felici. Lo siamo state per un periodo, ma poi le cose hanno iniziato a non funzionare e poi tutto è andato sempre peggio. Con la Hermann sono rimasta d'accordo che se fossi riuscita a riavere il mio posto al Grey Sloan, avrei continuato a collaborare occasionalmente con la sua fondazione, recandomi a New York solo in occasione di interventi non trasferibili a Seattle... e cercato di ottenere per il suo progetto una sovvenzione da parte di Catherine Fox."

"Beh, direi che ti sei fatta un bel piano... meno male che doveva essere solo per un consulto", rispondo, delusa. In realtà non so se sono più incazzata per il fatto che sei ufficialmente tornata oppure amareggiata perché...

"Hai lasciato Callie..." le dico.

"Si..." mi risponde, forse pensando che ci sia un qualche interesse dietro le mie parole. Non potrebbe essere più in errore. In realtà quello che intendevo era ben altro e voglio che il messaggio arrivi forte e chiaro.

"Beh, a quanto pare è il tuo forte lasciare le persone" dico, prima di afferrare la mia borsa e alzarmi, pronta per andarmene.

"Carina... ti prego" mi sussurra, afferrandomi il braccio. Quel tocco mi blocca, non solo fisicamente. Mi rimetto seduta, cercando di calmarmi.

"Volevo che sapessi da me che sarei tornata al Grey Sloan... ma non era solo di questo che volevo parlarti. Volevo chiederti scusa..."

La guardo negli occhi e capisco che le sue parole sono sincere. I suoi occhi non sanno mentire, in realtà nemmeno lei. Le si legge subito in faccia quando lo fa. Anche quella sera, quando mi ha lasciata, dicendomi che sarebbe andata a New York... ma in quella stessa occasione ha detto anche di amarmi, quindi forse mi sbaglio su di lei.

Si fa coraggio, probabilmente percependo la mia fiducia nelle sue parole.

"So che avrei dovuto farlo molto tempo fa. Mi dispiace... mi dispiace di averti fatta soffrire, di averti detto che non capivi, mentre cercavi solo di combattere per noi, per la nostra storia... mi dispiace di averti dato l'idea che fosse semplice lasciarti dietro di me, come se non fossi stata importante per me. Non era così... per me eri importante, la nostra storia lo era... ma il bene di mia figlia veniva prima. E pensavo davvero che quello fosse il meglio per lei. Mi sbagliavo. L'ho capito sentendola piangere, nella sua camera, mentre io e Callie litigavamo nell'altra stanza. Quella sera ho capito che non potevo essere felice lì e che Sofia avrebbe sofferto di più vedendoci così, piuttosto che passare periodi alterni con ciascuna delle sue mamme."

La rabbia sembra sopirsi, vedendo i suoi occhi diventare lucidi.

"Io non so cosa dire, Arizona... mi dici che ti dispiace, e io cosa dovrei rispondere, secondo te? Pensi sia stato facile? Pensi sia riuscita a voltare pagina così, dal detto al fatto? Mi hai distrutta quella sera. E so che ti avrei dovuta capire perché lo facevi per Sofia, ma non era facile. Ero innamorata di te: per quanto io sia una persona poco pudica nel parlare, ciò non fa di me una facile e tanto meno una che vive le relazioni con leggerezza. Non è così, e tu lo sapevi, sapevi quanto per me eri importante."

Tiro fuori tutto, senza filtri... una parte di me ha aspettato quasi un anno questo momento.

L'altra parte di me, mente.

Abbassa lo sguardo, evidentemente mortificata dalle mie parole, ma questo non basta a fermarmi.

"È stato difficile rimettere assieme i pezzi, rimettere assieme... me. Hai lasciato un solco di dolore che non si è del tutto rimarginato. Poi, è arrivata Maya..."

Già, sei arrivata tu, Maya. Ricordo ancora quando ti ho vista entrare in pronto soccorso, con un naso in una busta di plastica. Non so cosa mi avesse colpita di te, ma quando ti vidi uscire pensai che non ti avrei mai più vista. E poi ti ho vista da Joe. E lì ho capito che sarei stata una stupida a gettare al vento l'occasione di conoscerti.

"Con lei non è stato facile all'inizio. Lei era una persona a pezzi e per quanto me ne renda conto solo ora lo ero pure io. Quando mi disse di avermi tradita..."

Inizio questa frase e mi blocco per un secondo. Mi chiedo perché glielo stia raccontando... poi capisco che se sono qui, in realtà, non è per Arizona... ma per poter andare avanti, voltare pagina e vivere a pieno la mia relazione con te.

Riprendo fiato, prima di continuare.

"Quando mi disse di avermi tradita, quel dolore tornò. Pensai perfino di tornare in Italia, ma non avrei lasciato mio fratello. Ero distrutta, sentivo di non meritare nulla, di non meritare l'amore di nessuno. Perché per la seconda volta in poco tempo qualcuno mi aveva spezzato il cuore. E mi sembrava di sentirlo fisicamente sgretolarsi dentro al mio petto."

"Carina, io non avevo idea..." mi dice, mentre mi guarda, con gli occhi lucidi. Mi accarezza il braccio.

"Come potevi... te ne sei andata senza voltarti indietro. I giorni prima della tua partenza non una parola, non un messaggio. Niente. Ecco cosa valevo per te... niente."

"Questo non è vero... avevo paura di rendere le cose più difficili. Se io mi fossi voltata, se ti avessi parlato... volevo voltarmi, volevo vedere come stavi, consolarti, farti sentire... meno a pezzi. Ma se lo avessi fatto, avrei solo reso tutto più difficile e lo sai", mi risponde. So che ha ragione. Detesto abbia ragione.

"Forse... ma del resto chi lo sa. So solo che è quello che ha fatto Maya. È tornata sui suoi passi, mi ha implorata di perdonarla... in realtà pure Teddy le ha dato una mano in questo"

"Teddy? Teddy Altman?" chiede sorpresa.

"Si, ma questa è un'altra storia..." rispondo, ridendo tra le lacrime.

"Quello che voglio dire è che se vuoi chiedermi scusa, farmi sapere che sei dispiaciuta davvero, dovevi perlomeno conoscere tutta la storia, sapere quello che ho passato quando tu te ne sei andata, sentire quello che non hai potuto vedere con i tuoi occhi", le dico. E finalmente mi sento più libera.

"Hai ragione... hai perfettamente ragione. Ti ringrazio di avermi detto tutto. E davvero, ti chiedo scusa per quello che hai passato a causa mia. Sei una persona fantastica, Carina... e meriti di essere amata. E lei ti ama, l'ho capito subito quella sera. Mi dispiace solo di aver gettato al vento la nostra occasione..."

Queste parole mi colpiscono, sono sincere.

"Arizona, si va avanti. Si cade e ci si rialza nella vita, e io sono caduta tante volte, ma altrettante mi sono rialzata, contando su di me, sulla mia forza. Voglio solo lasciarmi il passato alle spalle.  _ U passatu jé u passatu! _ "

Sorrido, ora riesco a farlo.

"Cavolo si sta facendo tardi, forse dovremmo andare. Ma una cosa te la voglio dire:  _Sarrà 'n piaciri travagghiare arrieri cu te_! "

"Ti ricordi che non parlo siciliano, vero?" mi chiede perplessa.

"Oh, certo che me lo ricordo Arizona Robbins!" rispondo, facendole l'occhiolino.

Scoppiamo a ridere, mentre lasciamo i soldi del conto sul tavolo e ci avviamo verso l'uscita.

Non pensavo che avrei potuto ridere di nuovo con questa donna. Ora invece, tutto mi sembra possibile, senza più questo peso sul cuore.


	8. Inaspettatamente

**Maya POV**

Passa più di metà del turno prima che riesca a trovare il tempo di fermarmi e guardare il telefono. Nessun messaggio... non è da te, ma forse la tua mattinata sarà stata frenetica come la mia. Posso finalmente concedermi un po' di allenamento, e questo mi solleva. Quando avrò finito sarà quasi ora di tornare a casa, il che vuol dire che non mancherà molto prima di vederti.

Ho sempre amato il mio lavoro, ma la combinazione dei nostri lavori non è esattamente l'ideale per una relazione. Un po' mi pesa pensare che la maggior parte del tempo che passiamo assieme sia a letto. E non intendo tempo trascorso facendo sana attività fisica da letto, no... lo passiamo dormendo.

_ \- Mattinata infernale, ma ora palestra :) te come procede? - _

Ti scrivo, mentre salgo sulla cyclette e inizio a darci dentro come se fossi in una tappa di montagna del Tour de France. Proprio mentre sto per infilarmi gli auricolari nelle orecchie, entra Vic, appoggia le sue cose vicino alla panca e carica qualche disco sul bilanciere. Devono averla usata quelli del turno B, perché carichi così leggeri noi non li usiamo nemmeno come riscaldamento... forse forse se ci concediamo due minuti di panca per passare il tempo in attesa di una chiamata, vestiti in uniforme. E si sa, l'uniforme non va sgualcita.

"Ehilà, hai avuto la mia stessa idea a quanto pare..." mi chiede.

"Già... non ne potevo più di stare a sentire Gibson lamentarsi per il fatto di non sapere se provarci o no con Inara" le rispondo. Mi rendo conto di avere ancora abbastanza fiato, così decido di accelerare ancora un po' il ritmo.

"No, beh certo, lo capisco... cioè dopo quello che c'è stato tra te e Jack..." commenta.

Voglio bene a Vic, dico davvero, ma credo non esista una persona più logorroica in caserma. E la sua affermazione non potrebbe essere più sbagliata!

"Non intendevo quello", rispondo seccata. Scendo dalla cyclette, è il momento di allenare le braccia. Dio, adoro il fatto che tu vada matta per le mie braccia muscolose... e se voglio che continuino a farti questo effetto devo allenarle come si deve. Prendo un paio di manubri e mi siedo sulla panca libera.

"Ah già è vero, scusa... come va tra te e la super sexy dottoressa? L'ho vista stamattina..."

Beh curioso, ormai sembrano vederti più i miei colleghi di me. 

Dovrei fare qualche turno di ambulanza in più. Capita spesso di doversi fermare in ospedale, dopo il trasporto del paziente. 

Aspetta... Vic non era di turno in ambulanza stamattina.

"L'hai vista? Dove?" le chiedo.

"Si, dopo essere andata a ritirare l'auto dal meccanico, sono passata a prendere la colazione per tutti e mi sono fermata al bar davanti all'ospedale. Travis va matto per i loro donut! Non credo Carina mi abbia vista, era seduta con una tipa, sembrava molto presa dalla conversazione..." mi racconta.

Aspetta... cosa?

"Chi? Con chi era?" la incalzo con la mia domanda. Cerco di concentrarmi sui pesi, invece di pensare a te, o meglio ci penso a te, ma spero per Dio che Vic non mi dica che si trattava di...

"Una bionda..."

Potrebbe essere Teddy.

"Capelli un po' mossi... non so dirti chi fosse, non la conosco. Ehi, non mi dirai che sei gelosa?" 

Il suo tono si fa malizioso, provocatorio, e in questo momento è l'ultima cosa che mi serve. Cerco di mantenere la calma. La vecchia Maya avrebbe già fatto il culo al sacco da boxe, ma la nuova me, la versione 2.0 di Maya, spera davvero con tutto il cuore che fosse Teddy e, anche se così non fosse, mi fido di te.

Suona l'allarme, arriva una chiamata. 

**_“CHIAMATA PER AMBULANZA 19 E AUTOSCALA 19 ALL'802 DI BARRETT STREET”_ **

Vic sfreccia in un attimo fuori dalla palestra e io mi sento come se fosse appena suonata la campanella di fine lezione. 

Decido che per ogni evenienza forse è meglio che vada a farmi una doccia e mi tenga pronta ad intervenire.

Impari presto quando entri nei vigili del fuoco che l'unica doccia che puoi goderti è quella che ti fai a casa o quella al termine del turno.

Mi cambio e mi rintano nel mio ufficio. Vorrei essere in arretrato di scartoffie, ma sono una perfezionista, e pure un po' maniaca del controllo, quindi niente pile di documenti da smaltire sulla mia scrivania. Metto qualche firma sui verbali degli interventi di stamattina, e poco dopo sento l'autoscala rientrare. 

"Com'è andato l'intervento, squadra?" chiedo a Travis, visibilmente divertito da qualcosa che dev'essere successo mentre erano fuori.

"Oh Capitano, avresti dovuto esserci... un ragazzo era andato a trovare la fidanzata e quando il padre di lei è rientrato, ha pensato di uscire dalla finestra e... scusa mi viene troppo da ridere" e scoppia in una risata fragorosa.

"Si è nascosto sull'albero appena fuori dalla finestra e poi... ahahahah... non riusciva più a scendere", continua Vic.

"Ci credi? Era lì, con i suoi pantaloni in mano, terrorizzato come un povero gattino ahahahahah! Il miglior intervento di fine turno che potesse capitarci", commenta Travis.

Guardo istintivamente l'orologio... il turno è finito. Si torna a casa... ma non sono sicura di essere impaziente di farlo come qualche ora fa.

Appena arrivo a casa sento la stanchezza travolgermi come un'onda. Lascio il borsone con la mia roba vicino alla porta di ingresso e decido di concedermi un paio di minuti di relax sul divano, godendomi la pace che regna in questa casa, prima di iniziare a preparare la cena. Me ne sto qui, con lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto, a chiedermi se quella donna a far colazione stamattina con te fosse Arizona. Ormai ho questa idea piantata in testa, anzi non è solo un'idea... la definirei più una sensazione. Per carità non ci sarebbe nulla di male e so di dover tenere a freno la mia gelosia, ma ora proprio non ci riesco. 

Sento gli occhi farsi più pesanti, mentre cerco di convincere il mio corpo ad alzarsi e darmi da fare, ma sembra non rispondere. Decido di cedere, e in un attimo mi addormento.

**Carina POV**

Apro la porta di casa e sento uno strano silenzio. Vedo il tuo borsone all'ingresso e capisco che sei tornata, sei qui da qualche parte. 

All'improvviso sento dei leggeri rumori dal soggiorno, così mi avvicino e vedo che sei distesa sul divano, addormentata. Capisco che dev'essere stato un turno intenso, visto che capita di rado di vederti schiacciare un pisolino. Appoggio le mani allo schienale e mi allungo verso di te, lasciandoti un leggero bacio sulla fronte, prima di andare verso la cucina e iniziare a preparare la cena.

Il profumo della pizza nel forno invade la cucina, annunciando che ormai è quasi pronta, mentre tu sei ancora lì distesa, che dormi profondamente. Spengo il forno e la lascio lì ancora per qualche minuto, per poterti venire a svegliare. 

Mi piego sulle ginocchia, sedendomi sul tappeto, proprio di fronte a te. Con la mano scosto leggermente una ciocca di capelli che ti copre il viso. In punta di dita traccio dolcemente il tuo profilo... la tua guancia, il mento, gli zigomi, le tue labbra, tutto di te è così perfetto.

Un istinto irrefrenabile mi spinge a posare le mie labbra sulle tue... solo per un momento, o almeno così pensavo. Non riesco più a staccarmi da te. I miei leggeri baci si susseguono, fino a diventare più intensi ogni volta che tocco le tue labbra.

Il tuo corpo si muove lentamente, ma è quando ti sento rispondere finalmente al mio bacio che capisco che ti stai svegliando. 

"Ehi dormigliona, la cena è quasi pronta" ti sussurro.

"Ma... come? quando sei arrivata? Ho chiuso gli occhi un attimo..." mi rispondi.

"Facciamo anche un'ora abbondante" obietto, prendendoti in giro.

"Ok, ok, ora mi alzo!" replichi, prima di stiracchiarti e raggiungermi a tavola. Hai gli occhi ancora assonnati, ma quando vedi cosa ti ho preparato, ovvero il tuo cibo preferito, un sorriso compare subito sul tuo viso.

  
  


"Allora? Com'è venuta, buona?" ti chiedo. 

La tua risposta è un eloquente mugolio di approvazione. Rido soddisfatta, sapendo quanto le mie doti culinarie siano sempre e comunque apprezzate da te. In questo caso però il risultato ha sorpreso perfino me.

La cena procede tranquilla, mi racconti della tua giornata e io faccio altrettanto con la mia. Mi rendo conto di evitare di proposito anche solo di accennare alla colazione con Arizona. So che non dovrei, perché non c'è motivo per tenertelo nascosto, ma già il doverti dire che resterà in città mi preoccupa.

Finché ad un tratto uno strano silenzio cala su di noi. E capisco che forse se non te lo dico ora, finirò per rimandare a chissà quando. Ed è giusto che tu lo sappia.

"Maya... c'è una cosa che devo dirti..." esordisco. La tua faccia si fa curiosa, mentre bevi un sorso di birra.

"Arizona torna a vivere qui a Seattle..."


	9. Fragile

**Carina POV**

"Arizona torna a vivere qui a Seattle. Stabilmente, intendo... l'ho scoperto oggi. Volevo lo sapessi."

Non sembri particolarmente sorpresa.

"Ah" è tutto ciò che ottengo come risposta.

Non ho molto altro da aggiungere a quanto detto. Così, per riempire questo silenzio, bevo anch'io un po' di birra.

Mi sento più leggera ora che lo sai. Non che la notizia si rifletta in qualche modo sulla nostra relazione, ma era sbagliato tenertelo nascosto e per di più non oso immaginare quale reazione avresti avuto ad apprendere la notizia da qualcun altro chissà quando.

"Quando l'hai saputo? Te l'ha detto lei?" rispondi, con un tono che sembra quasi tagliente.

"Si, me ne ha parlato stamattina, appena ci siamo viste..."

"Intendi quando vi siete viste a colazione?" ribatti.

Non sbagliavo, c'era effettivamente qualcosa di strano nella tua voce. Butti giù un altro sorso di birra, appena concludi la frase. Come hai fatto a scoprirlo? Cioè, te l'avrei detto... o almeno voglio credere che sia così.

"Come sai che ci siamo viste a colazione?" ti chiedo. La tua faccia è sconcertata dalla mia domanda. In effetti, avrei potuto esprimermi meglio... è che questa cosa mi ha leggermente presa in contropiede.

"Davvero?! Tutto quello che sai dirmi è come l'ho scoperto, Carina?" rispondi, visibilmente irritata. Ti alzi dalla sedia di scatto, battendo le mani sul tavolo. Mi irrigidisco a questo tuo gesto: so di essere in torto, ma questo non giustifica una reazione così impetuosa. Ti giri, dandomi le spalle, e vedendoti abbassare la testa capisco che ti sei già pentita di questa tua reazione. Sento il tuo respiro farsi più profondo, cerchi di ritrovare la calma, il controllo di te.

"Mi... mi aveva chiesto di trovare un momento per parlare..." è l'unica cosa che riesco a dire.

"...e?"

"E... ci siamo viste per un caffè. Tutto qui..." ti rispondo. Volti leggermente il viso e sento che credi alle mie parole. Ma non mi guardi, non dici una parola, il che mi gela il sangue.

"Maya, per favore... dì qualcosa", ti chiedo implorante. Ho bisogno di sapere cosa pensi, cosa ti passa per la testa, per il cuore, in questo momento.

"Ok..." sentenzi. Due lettere che a tuo avviso sembrano essere una risposta sufficiente alla mia richiesta. A me però serve qualcosa di più. Ora mi servi tu. E tutto ciò che vorrai buttarmi addosso.

"Ok cosa?"

Mi alzo anch'io e vengo verso di te, lentamente.

Cammino attorno al tavolo, fino ad arrivare ad un metro da te.

"Se mi dici che non c'è altro a me basta", mi dici. Non riesci però ancora a rivolgere il tuo sguardo verso di me, così prendo la tua mano tra le mie.

Ti giri verso di me, hai gli occhi lucidi.

"Scusa se non te l'ho detto subito... avrei dovuto, ho sbagliato..." dico, senza togliere nemmeno per un secondo gli occhi da te.

"No, no, Carina, ti prego... non ti scusare. Sono io che ho esagerato, è solo che..."

Ti blocchi, esiti. Capisco però che quello che stai cercando con tutte le tue forze di tirare fuori è importante, e vuoi essere sicura che le parole che dirai siano quelle giuste.

Mi avvicino ancora di più a te e ti prendo il viso tra le mani dolcemente.

"Maya, sai che puoi dirmi tutto" ti dico, per rassicurarti.

"Grrrr... è così difficile..."

Sembra quasi che tu stia combattendo con te stessa, te lo leggo in faccia. Sul tuo viso trovo i segni di questa difficoltà, che diventa quasi fisica, di tirare fuori le tue emozioni, quello che provi.

Finalmente i tuoi occhi incrociano i miei, e in essi vedo riflessa una fragilità che sai nascondere bene a tutti... ma non a me. Ed è forse una delle cose che mi ha fatta innamorare di te. Tu pensi di avermi conquistata con il tuo fare sprezzante, quella sera da Joe. Ma è stata la prima volta che ti ho vista in tutta la tua fragilità che ho capito quanto fossi speciale.

"Ho paura tu possa scegliere lei..." dici, aprendoti finalmente a me. E questa frase è come una lama che lentamente penetra il mio fianco. La tua non è semplice gelosia, non si tratta di questo... è paura di perdermi.

"Non... non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Sono innamorata di te, Maya!"

Le mie parole non ti sembrano bastare però. Capisco che ti serve di più, di più di questo, ma mi sento come se non avessi ancora tutti i pezzi del puzzle.

"Arizona... Arizona, non lasciarmi" sussurri, mentre abbassi lo sguardo. E in questo momento davvero non capisco cosa tu stia dicendo, o a che gioco tu stia giocando... se quella che stai facendo è una grottesca caricatura di come pensi che sia io davanti a lei oppure vuoi solo ricordarmi come mi sono sentita quando ho pronunciato quelle parole, mentre sentivo il mio cuore andare in frantumi.

Ti conosco però e so che se il tuo scopo fosse solo quello di ferirmi, il tuo sguardo sprezzante sarebbe puntato dritto su di me. Vorresti vedermi stare male ad ogni singola tua parola o meglio... questo è quello che avrebbe fatto la vecchia Maya. Ma tu non sei più quella persona, almeno credo.

"Maya, parlami... parliamone! Io... continuo a non capire..."

Le mie parole sono sempre più incerte.

"Lo hai ripetuto tu, nel sonno, l'altra notte..."

Sento queste parole e la mia risposta arriva d'istinto.

"Maya, non so di preciso che scherzi possa avermi fatto il mio subconscio nel sonno, ma penso sia comprensibile che rivederla possa avermi un po' scossa", replico, decisa ma senza aggressività nella mia voce.

"Non intendevo quella notte... ma la notte prima di rivederla..."

Questo devo ammettere che un po' mi destabilizza. Non so bene cosa rispondere, ma in questo, per fortuna, mi vieni incontro tu.

**Maya POV**

Non posso credere di aver davvero tirato in ballo quella frase. Mi crederai un'idiota per aver dato peso a delle parole dette nel sonno e sono io la prima a pensarlo.

"Non sto dicendo che questo sia importante, ma me lo tengo dentro da giorni. E questa strana coincidenza... è come se in qualche strano modo una parte di te sentisse già che sarebbe tornata."

Ho capito che se voglio migliorarmi, se voglio davvero dare una possibilità alla nostra relazione, devo imparare a non tenere nell'ombra le mie emozioni, perché poi si finisce per farsi del male, in un modo o nell'altro.

"Quando l'abbiamo vista, sinceramente sono rimasta spiazzata. Avevo trovato una vostra foto, dentro ai tuoi scatoloni quando ti sei trasferita, ma non pensavo potesse essere così... diciamo che quando ci siamo presentate ho avuto la sensazione di non poter reggere il confronto con una donna come lei... e mi son bastati 30 secondi per capirlo."

Ecco qui, la Maya insicura, fragile, debole che esce totalmente allo scoperto. Fino a non molto tempo fa me ne sarei vergognata, avrei guardato a me stessa come ad una patetica sconosciuta.

Poi ho iniziato la terapia, e tu mi sei stata vicina ad ogni passo, con una forza e un amore che forse non ho mai del tutto meritato... ma ci sto lavorando, ci stiamo lavorando.

"Maya... non dire così, ti prego. Guardami, guarda me... occhi su di me!"

Occhi su di me... con il tempo è diventata una sorta di formula magica per i momenti difficili, quando i sentimenti e i pensieri iniziano a turbarmi... sai che con quelle semplici parole torno sempre da te. Il tuo sguardo è così intenso che quasi mi toglie il fiato, mi fa sentire a casa. Tu sei la mia casa... e non voglio perderti.

"Maya, ascoltami... la storia con Arizona è stata importante, non posso negarlo. E lei ha carisma, sa affascinare chiunque si trovi davanti. Però il modo in cui mi ha lasciata, senza voltarsi indietro... non lo posso dimenticare e tanto meno cancellare. Sinceramente non mi interessa nemmeno farlo!"

Hai ragione, ha carisma da vendere quella donna. Mi chiedo però se senza aver sentito quelle tue parole, la notte prima che la incontrassimo, mi sarei sentita altrettanto in soggezione.

"Quando le cose si sono fatte difficili lei ha mollato. Ha scelto la via più facile. Tu invece hai combattuto, per noi, per la nostra storia. Mi avevi ferita, umiliata, e io avevo costruito un muro tra di noi, per difendermi... ma non ti sei arresa, non hai mollato. Hai lottato per avere la possibilità di rimediare al tuo sbaglio, abbiamo affrontato insieme le difficoltà e ricostruito il nostro rapporto da zero. Insieme... questo è il punto, Maya! Lo abbiamo fatto insieme."

A quanto pare una cosa dopo tutto l'ho fatta giusta. Ho capito che dovevo tornare da te.

E tornerò sempre da te.

"Baciami, bella..." mi chiedi.

Poso le labbra sulle tue, per un bacio che vuole darti tutta me stessa, le mie insicurezze, le mie fragilità. E chiede solo una cosa in cambio... che tu continui ad amarmi così, per quella che sono.

"Non vado da nessuna parte, Maya" mi sussurri, quasi a voler ribadire il concetto. In fondo ho bisogno, e tu lo sai.

Le tue labbra toccano le mie ripetutamente, mentre il tuo corpo spinge contro il mio, facendomi arretrare, fino a toccare con la schiena la parete. I tuoi baci si fanno sempre più avidi, le tue mani sul mio viso lo attirano se possibile ancora più vicino al tuo. Le mie mani salgono dai tuoi fianchi lungo la schiena, mentre ti stringo a me, sentendo ogni tua forma entrare in contatto con il mio corpo.

Interrompi i nostri baci e per un attimo è come se mi mancasse il respiro, come se tu fossi il mio ossigeno. Prendo i lembi della tua maglia, alzandola fino a togliertela, e appena te ne liberi le tue labbra si fiondano nuovamente sulle mie, ancora più fameliche, ancora più passionali.

Mi stai facendo perdere la testa, ma nel momento in cui avvicini la tua bocca al mio orecchio capisco che sono totalmente in tua balìa.

"Fammi tua", sussurri e il tuo respiro caldo mi irradia di brividi di piacere.

Due parole, che sembrano sufficienti però per mandare in tilt il mio cervello per qualche secondo.

Ti sollevo e con le gambe mi cingi la vita, mentre con te tra le mie braccia mi avvio verso la nostra camera.

Arrivate in camera, ti metto giù sul letto e ti guardo sdraiarti comodamente.

Mi sfilo rapidamente la maglietta, che appallottolo prima di gettare sul pavimento. Senza staccare nemmeno per un secondo gli occhi da te, abbasso i pantaloni della tuta, prima di lasciarli cadere e sfilarli con un rapido movimento di piedi.

Ti mordi il labbro, prima di metterti in ginocchio sul letto e venire verso di me. Con un gesto felino, passi la mano dietro al mio collo e mi baci, mentre mi trascini sul letto con te, impaziente di farmi tua.


	10. Completamente tua

**Carina POV**

Ti stendi sopra di me e inizi a baciarmi il collo. La mia mano si infila tra i tuoi capelli, attirandoti ancora di più a me. Adoro il fatto che li porti corti, non so spiegare perché ma li trovo così eccitanti.

Il mio corpo si muove sotto di te, il contatto tra le nostre forme accelera i battiti del mio cuore mentre il mio respiro si fa subito più corto. Mi rendo conto di non sentirti a pieno, e in questo momento odio con tutta me stessa il fatto di non essere entrambe già completamente svestite. La mia mente si focalizza su questo dettaglio... temo che dovremo rimediare quanto prima. Sembri leggermi nel pensiero quando con un abile movimento sganci il mio reggiseno e me lo togli di dosso. Le tue mani bramose si avventano sui miei seni, dandomi brividi di piacere, facendomi già sospirare.

La tua bocca scende su di me, ma non ci sto, non questa volta. Sei abile a condurre il gioco, capitano, ma questa notte voglio che essere io a farlo... a farti mia.

Con una rapida e abile mossa inverto le nostre posizioni, il tuo viso si riempie di un sorriso piacevolmente sorpreso ed eccitato. Le mie mani si infilano immediatamente tra te e il materasso, mentre non smetto nemmeno per un secondo di baciarti, e trovo il gancetto del tuo reggiseno, riuscendo a rimuovere finalmente questo ostacolo tra di noi. 

Sono talmente impaziente che lo lancio via, forse con un po' troppa forza dato che lo sento rimbalzare contro la parete prima di andare via. Anche tu hai sentito questo rumore, e quando ti volti e lo vedi a terra, capendo cos'era successo, scoppi a ridere. Non posso fare a meno di fare lo stesso.

"Non prendermi in giro" ti sussurro, un po' imbarazzata dalla veemenza del mio gesto.

"Ahahah non lo sto facendo... è che sei così dannatamente sexy in tutto quello che fai, Carina... io..." 

Per un attimo ti blocchi, resti così con quel tuo sorriso sereno, sincero, e mi guardi in quel modo. Quel modo così speciale, di cui non credo potrei più fare a meno. Poi la tua espressione diventa leggermente più seria, ma non per questo meno serena.

"Ti amo, Carina" 

Mi dici queste parole, con una tale tranquillità, non una sola ombra di incertezza, e una felicità negli occhi che non credo di aver mai visto... è una combinazione perfetta. Non dici molto spesso  _ ti amo _ , tanto meno in questo modo, come una frase totalmente a sé stante, e so quanto dirlo per te ogni volta abbia esattamente lo stesso importante peso e significato. 

Ti rispondo con un bacio... non perché abbia paura di dirti quelle stesse parole, ma perché potresti pensare che la mia sia una risposta dovuta, una sorta di riflesso condizionato. Invece posando le mie labbra sulle tue sono sicura di poter far arrivare dritto al tuo cuore il messaggio che anch'io provo quello stesso importante sentimento per te. Esattamente nello stesso modo, esattamente con la stessa tua intensità.

Non ci vuole molto però prima che il desiderio torni ad accendersi, se mai si fosse assopito, e la passione ricominci a divampare come un fuoco tra i nostri corpi, che a quanto pare sono altamente combustibili ora.

Le tue mani forti scivolano lungo i miei fianchi, fino a raggiungere l'elastico dei miei slip, e le tue dita iniziano a far scorrere il tessuto verso il basso, molto lentamente, quasi a voler passare inosservate. Mi stendo di fianco a te il tempo sufficiente per togliermeli e tu fai lo stesso con quel che resta del tuo intimo. Afferro il piumino ai piedi del letto, che come spesso accade abbiamo lasciato tutto il giorno disfatto. Sei davvero meticolosa nella cura della casa, infatti stai prendendo da me il vizio di non rifare il letto. Un po' mi rende fiera averti trasmesso questa piccola innocente cattiva abitudine. Faccio scivolare la coperta su, lungo i nostri corpi, quasi a volerci avvolgere in un abbraccio, caldo e intimo, prima di tornare a stendermi sopra di te.

Ora ti sento, sento ogni centimetro della tua pelle, le tue forme così a contatto con le mie, e mi sento completa, come se non mi servisse altro al mondo se non... tu.

Non c'è sensazione al mondo che mi travolga più di questa: essere qui, a fare l'amore con te, a farmi amare completamente. Perché è questo il modo in cui mi ami, completamente.

Ti stringo a me... le mie mani esplorano ogni centimetro della tua pelle, così candida, morbida, la accarezzano, la conquistano. Sento ogni movimento del tuo corpo, lo assecondo, mi lascio inebriare.

Quando la mia mano tocca il tuo punto più sensibile, inarchi la schiena mentre la tua nuca affonda di più nel cuscino. Il mio sguardo ti osserva attentamente, ti vedo chiudere gli occhi, lasciarti andare totalmente: penso di non aver mai visto qualcosa di così meraviglioso. Sentirti sospirare in questo modo mi fa impazzire e sapere di essere io a portarti a questo piacere mi spingere a darmi ancora di più a te.

La tua mano scende, cercando disperatamente di dare sollievo al mio desiderio di te, e appena raggiunge il mio centro sento il mio cuore quasi schizzarmi fuori dal petto. 

Le cadenze delle nostre spinte diventano una sola e così anche i nostri cuori impazziti iniziano a battere allo stesso folle ritmo. 

E le sensazioni si fanno più intense, tutto sembra più vivido, i miei sensi sembrano trasmettere al mio cervello percezioni prima trascurate, secondarie.

La mia mano libera afferra con forza il cuscino, affondando le dita non molto distante dalla tua testa, ed è in questo modo che noto che i tuoi occhi mi guardano intensamente. Percepisco i tuoi respiri farsi più corti, ma è da essi che capisco quanto tu sia vicina al culmine. 

Penso che tu mi stia per dire qualcosa, quando la tua bocca si apre un po' di più... non riesci a dire nulla, le tue parole vengono soffocate da un gemito. Questo sembra ridestarmi dai miei pensieri, e come un onda che mi travolge sento che anch'io sono vicina... molto vicina. Sto perdendo il controllo, tu mi fai perdere il controllo!

Ti guardo, intensamente, e nella mia mente un unico pensiero risuona come una frase urlata a squarciagola prima di essere cullata da echi che continuino a portare quel messaggio fino ai più remoti angoli.

E quando il piacere raggiunge l'apice, sembra tutto così perfetto. Un sorriso ti illumina il viso e pure io non riesco a trattenerlo, e del resto non ho nemmeno motivi per farlo.

Mi stendo di fianco a te, guardando il soffitto mentre cerco di calmare il mio respiro. Percepisco il tuo sguardo su di me, e non so perché in questo momento mi imbarazza. Di riflesso tiro su le lenzuola per coprirmi prima di rivolgere il mio viso verso di te.

"Che c'è? Hai freddo?" mi chiedi.

Ti prendo la mano e mentre mi giro dall'altro lato ti attiro a me, per farmi cullare dalla sensazione del tuo corpo lungo la mia schiena.

"No... voglio solo che mi stringi"

La mia risposta sussurrata suona come una dolce richiesta, che sei ben lieta di esaudire.

Lasci dei teneri baci sulla mia spalla, e con le tue braccia mi circondi, facendomi sentire a casa. Tanto che non posso fare a meno di dirtelo.

"Maya, io ti amo... sei meravigliosa, incredibile e... sei la mia casa"

"Io ci sarò sempre per te, Carina..." dici con tenerezza e al tempo stesso in modo deciso, sicuro.

"...il tuo porto sicuro durante le tempeste" 

Sussurri dolcemente prima di addormentarti. 

E mi si gela il sangue per un secondo a pensare a quanto questa tua metafora sia simile a una usata da qualcuno che conoscevo.


	11. L’attesa

**Maya POV**

Qualcosa mi tocca la fronte, svegliandomi dal mio sonno profondo. È un tocco di labbra, le tue labbra, ma quando i miei occhi trovano la forza di aprirsi, riesco solamente a vedere te che esci di casa. E il rumore della porta non può che confermare tutto questo. Mi giro verso la sveglia e vedendo l'orario impresso su di essa, decido di cercare di godermi fino all'ultimo minuto di sonno concessomi.

Non sono una persona a cui serva svegliarsi molto tempo prima di dover uscire di casa. Almeno quando devo andare al lavoro. Faccio colazione velocemente, non impiego più di 15 minuti per farmi la doccia e dovendo indossare l'uniforme non ho l'imbarazzo del "cosa mi metto oggi"... insomma non sono una che perde tempo. E amo questo mio modo di essere, queste mie abitudini... quasi quanto amo il fatto che tu mi renda così difficile seguirle.

Prendo la borraccia con il mio frullato proteico e il borsone ed esco di casa. Salgo in auto e, una volta acceso il motore, dalle casse escono le note così energiche dell'ultima canzone che stavo ascoltando. Non so se per il caos assordante che avevo nella testa, ma evidentemente ieri sera non mi ero resa conto che avevo alzato un po' troppo la musica. Alla luce del nuovo giorno mi fa sentire come se qualcuno mi stesse urlando nelle orecchie!

Abbasso decisamente il volume, e decido che, a questi decibel, come sound per dirigermi al lavoro è perfetto e mi darà sicuramente la carica giusta.

Sono quasi arrivata in caserma, quando la musica si interrompe per lasciare spazio alla suoneria del mio telefono. È una suoneria speciale, messa ad hoc per quando ricevo chiamate da te. Mi sorprende una tua telefonata a quest'ora, e devo ammettere che un po' mi preoccupa. Con i comandi sul volante rispondo:

"Maya..."

Non dici altro, è solo sentendoti pronunciare il mio nome percepisco che c'è qualcosa che non va. La tua voce riecheggia nell'abitacolo, facendomi sentire ogni piccola vibrazione causata dal tuo stato d'animo.

"Ehi Carina, tutto bene? Che succede?"

Scoppi a piangere all'altro capo del telefono. Fortunatamente sono praticamente arrivata, quindi mi sbrigo a parcheggiare e poter dedicare pienamente la mia attenzione a te.

"Scusami... è che... ho perso una paziente. Una giovane madre che fino ad un secondo prima stava bene, e poi..."

Dicono che certi medici diventino distaccati, almeno in parte, nel corso della carriera, asettici quasi quanto una sala operatoria prima di un intervento. Tu, beh... tu no, non ci hai mai nemmeno provato. E ciò ti rende straordinaria, ma ti rende anche fragile.

So che ciò che ti serve ora non sono frasi fatte, parole messe una dietro all'altra in una sorta di formulario per tirarti su di morale. Hai bisogno che resti in linea. Per sentire il tuo sfogo, che sia a parole o tramite un pianto liberatorio.

Restiamo così qualche minuto. Controllo l'orologio per assicurarmi di non fare troppo tardi, ma penso di potermi concedere un paio di minuti per te. Questo è più importante di spaccare il secondo per l'adunata della squadra.

Ad un certo punto sento il tuo pianto interrompersi e mi chiedo se non sia caduta la linea.

"Carina..."

Ti chiamo, per assicurarmi che non sia così.

"...scusami, non dovevo chiamarti. È che... non ci sono abituata, per fortuna. Cavolo, sarai già al lavoro, mi spiace averti disturbata. Sarai già al lavoro..."

"Ehi, ehi, smettila! Puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi, lo sai..."

Guardo verso la stazione e noto che Andy è uscita dalla caserma e si sta guardando in giro. Finché non vede la mia macchina, e mi fa un cenno per richiamare la mia attenzione e farmi capire che forse devo interrompere la chiamata. Su quello vedo entrambe le porte dell'autorimessa aprirsi. Deve essere un intervento grosso.

"Carina, mi spiace però ora devo andare. Dev'essere arrivata una chiamata. Ti va però se quando torno provo a telefonarti?"

"Certo... non so se sarò reperibile ma vorrei tanto provassi comunque."

La tua voce è ancora segnata e mi dispiace dover tagliare così la conversazione ma il dovere chiama.

"Ti amo" mi dici al volo, prima di riagganciare.

"Come mai eri in ritardo stamattina? C'entra qualcosa il fatto che sei stranamente silenziosa?" mi dice Andy, alla guida dell'autoscala.

"La ex di Carina torna a vivere a Seattle..."

"E tu hai dato di matto..."

Mi colpisce l'estrema fiducia che la mia migliore amica ripone in me.

"Grazie della stima ma no, non è andata così"

"Oh ti conosco, ci sono solo due possibili epiloghi per una scoperta come questa, quando ci sei tu di mezzo: lite furibonda o..." si interrompe proprio sul più bello.

"O cosa?" La incalzo.

Si gira quel tanto che basta a guardarmi un secondo in faccia e poi torna a prestare tutta la sua attenzione alla strada.

"...no, decisamente l'altra! Hai ragione!"

Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa stia farneticando. Al che le rivolgo il mio sguardo pieno di perplessità, quasi a chiederle di spiegarsi una buona volta.

"Le tue occhiaie... sono occhiaie da sesso-scacciapensieri. E prima che tu dica qualcosa, ti dico già che sì, è decisamente nel tuo stile."

"Sei un'idiota, Herrera" le dico ridendo.

"Ma sbaglio o non è tutta qui la faccenda? Avevi una faccia appena scesa dall'auto..." mi chiede.

Per un attimo, ripensando a ieri sera, avevo quasi dimenticato la tua telefonata di poco fa, ma in un secondo torna tutto a galla.

"Ero al telefono con Carina... ha perso una paziente stamattina. È che sai come sono: sto male per lei, ma ho le capacità consolatorie di un grizzly affamato", dico in tutta onestà.

"Non ti sottovalutare, Maya" mi risponde di getto Andy.

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Sai, molte volte il fatto che tu non sia in grado di consolare nel modo più convenzionale, rende il tuo modo di stare vicino a qualcuno unico e per questo spesso più efficace!"

Vorrei poter avere il tempo di riflettere su queste parole, ma siamo arrivati sul luogo dell'incendio. È ora di concentrarsi, scendere e fare il culo alle fiamme.

**Carina POV**

Chiudo la telefonata e vorrei sentirmi un po' meno di schifo.

Ho bisogno di prendere una boccata d'ossigeno... ho bisogno di riempire i polmoni di aria fresca, e non di ciò che permea lo spazio di questi corridoi tutti uguali.

Esco dall'entrata del pronto soccorso e per un attimo i miei occhi sono feriti dalla luce de sole, totalmente diversa da quella dei neon. È strano ci siano belle giornate in questo periodo a Seattle, e vorrei tanto essere dell'umore giusto per godermela.

In un attimo però torna tutto alla mente: l'allarme dei macchinari che inizia a suonare nella stanza della paziente, i parametri vitali che scendono a picco, la corsa in sala operatoria per il cesareo... il suo sangue che copre i miei guanti e buona parte del mio camice... quei beep, rintocchi che annunciano che non è rimasto nulla da poter fare.

Tutto questo si ripropone alla mia mente, e in un attimo l'aria fresca di questa giornata sembra non bastarmi. Me ne serve di più, respiro e sento come se i miei polmoni fossero bucati, perché è come se in realtà non riuscissi a respirare.

"Ehi Carina" sento una voce familiare avvicinarsi dietro di me. Passo rapidamente le mani sul viso, cercando di ricompormi, prima di voltarmi.

"Ciao Arizona" rispondo, cercando di non far trapelare nulla dalla mia espressione. Evidentemente senza successo.

"Vieni con me" mi dice allungando la mano. Esito, perplessa dal suo gesto.

"Dai forza" insiste, voltando il viso dall'altra parte e muovendo le dita della mano, invitandomi ad afferrarla.

Il suo passo si fa subito deciso, mentre ci avviamo verso la strada, per poi svoltare l'angolo. Faccio quasi fatica a starle dietro. Fortunatamente arriviamo al parchetto che si trova dall'altro lato dell'ospedale, di fronte all'ingresso principale.

Lascia la mia mano solo quando si siede su una panchina, facendomi cenno di sedermi di fianco a lei.

"Ok, qui puoi sfogarti... raccontami cosa è successo, oppure no, sta a te. Io resterò qui seduta con te finché non andrà meglio."

Non mi chiede di fare nulla, se non di lasciarmi andare alle emozioni che mi porto dentro. E mi serve, mi serve davvero.

"Io... Ho perso una paziente"

Vorrei fermarmi qui, ma sembra che ora che ho iniziato le parole siano destinate ad uscire, che mi piaccia o no.

"E prima che tu dica qualcosa, lo so, fa parte del mestiere. Ed è parte del lavoro anche imparare ad affrontare questi momenti, ma... è la prima paziente che perdo da quando lavoro qui... anzi i primi due pazienti"

"Carina, mi dispiace..."

"Io..." dico, mentre isolate lacrime mi bagnano il viso.

"Ho aspettato, sembrava la scelta più giusta. E poi, quando ho effettuato il cesareo era troppo tardi..."

Si avvicina e, forse proprio perché con questo gesto mi fa capire che non sola, decido di lasciare andare la tensione e sfogarmi in un pianto ristoratore.

"Purtroppo non sempre riusciamo a controllare tutto... è forse la cosa più difficile da imparare di questo mestiere. E tu sei un buon medico, Carina! Questo dolore è ciò che ti permetterà di dare una possibilità in più alla tua prossima paziente, e a quella dopo ancora..."

Mi abbraccia, e appoggio la fronte sulla sua spalla, mentre con una mano mi accarezza la nuca per calmarmi. Dondola leggermente, quasi volesse cullarmi tra le sue braccia.

"Non devi tenerti tutto dentro... certi pesi sono più semplici da portare, se hai qualcun con cui condividere la fatica..."

È così familiare questo abbraccio, il suo profumo... la sento appoggiare di rimando la sua testa alla mia. Restiamo così per qualche minuto, finché riesco a sentire un po' di sollievo.

"Grazie Arizona" le dico senza allontanarmi nemmeno di un millimetro, senza spostarmi minimamente, cosicché la mia voce esce abbastanza soffocata.

"Ehi, sai che puoi sempre contare su di me... ci sarò sempre per te!"

Stringo con un po' di forza in più questo abbraccio, nella speranza che pure lei stringa me un po' di più.

"...un buon marinaio nelle tempeste, vero?"

Chiudo gli occhi per un secondo, mentre inspiro profondamente dal naso. E quel suo profumo... la mia testa sembra volerlo inseguire, sa di casa. Il mio cervello sembra non riconoscere che quella però non è più casa.

I nostri visi si cercano, finché sono uno di fronte all'altro. Ho gli occhi ancora chiusi ma lo posso percepire.

Sento il mare che si ritira, l'acqua che retrocede, scoprendo la sabbia, e poi... l'impatto. L'onda. Lo tsunami che distrugge qualsiasi cosa.


	12. In between

**Carina POV**

Ho ancora gli occhi chiusi, mentre le mie labbra interrompono quel contatto. Sento la sua mano afferrarmi dietro la nuca, chiedendomi di più, chiedendomi di non lasciarle, non ancora. Ed è in quel momento che realizzo che non è la donna che amo che ho appena baciato, non è Maya che mi chiede ancora... e che ho appena fatto una colossale stronzata. Mi allontano, cerco in ogni modo di mettere una certa distanza tra di noi, come a voler allontanare quello che è appena successo, o meglio, quello che ho appena fatto.

Mi passo la mano sulla fronte, coprendomi per un secondo gli occhi, e poi infilo le dita tra i capelli. Non posso credere di averlo fatto. Mi alzo di scatto dalla panchina, cercando di mettere ancora più distanza tra me e lei. Cammino avanti e indietro, sperando che il verde delle foglie sugli alberi mi aiuti a calmarmi, facendo lunghi respiri, come se dovessi riprendere fiato dopo una corsa. Perché quel bacio mi ha tolto il fiato... Arizona sa ancora togliermi il fiato. 

"Arizona, mi spiace... non..." farfuglio, spiazzata dalle mie stesse azioni, incapace di trovare parole per esprimere la frenesia del mio cuore in questo momento.

"Carina, per favore..." replica, con gli occhi pieni di una gioia rassegnata. 

"Non so cosa mi sia preso, dico davvero. Non doveva succedere, mi dispiace"

Il mio tono diventa sempre più colpevole ad ogni parola, così come realizzo sempre più ad ogni secondo che passa quanto imperdonabile sia il mio gesto. 

"Io penso che tu lo sappia invece" ribatte, con tono sicuro, quasi sprezzante. Il suo sguardo... non riesco a reggerlo, non riesco a sentirlo su di me, a sentire il modo in cui sembra bruciarmi la pelle, tanto mi distrugge l'idea di essermi lasciata andare ad un tale momento di fragilità.

"No, Arizona... ti prego, no! È già abbastanza dura così!"

Una semplice frase, ecco tutto ciò che riesco a dire in questo momento, prima di voltare le spalle e andarmene, senza concederle diritto di replica. 

Cerchi di trattenermi, ma non posso permettertelo... non posso permettermelo. Non ne vado fiera, ma sento solo l'istinto di mettermi in salvo ora.

**Arizona POV**

È difficile descrivere cosa provo sentendo nuovamente le tue labbra dopo tanto tempo poggiarsi sulle mie. E sentire di nuovo il gusto dei tuoi baci... non pensavo mi potessi mancare così tanto, ma ora... ora ne ho la prova definitiva. Ti stacchi, ti allontani da me e le tue parole, beh mi fanno sentire di nuovo il freddo, il vuoto, l'assenza. Sono qui con te, eppure sono di nuovo sola. Ti ho avuta per un attimo, un fugace momento destinato a restare tale, stando alle tue parole.

Continui a ripetermi che ti dispiace, ma io so quello che ho sentito e ho riconosciuto la Carina di quando stavamo insieme, nel modo in cui i nostri visi si sono cercati, nella dolce pressione della tua testa sulla mia spalla, come spesso accadeva dopo una dura giornata, abbracciate sul letto dopo aver fatto l'amore, quando la stanchezza era talmente tanta da non trovare nemmeno la forza di rimetterci qualcosa addosso.

Lo so che le nostre vite sono andate avanti, che la tua vita è ora con un'altra persona... ma... come potrei dire in tutta onestà che posso o voglio cancellare dalla mente questo bacio? So quello che ho sentito, so che per un attimo sei stata di nuovo qui con me, ma so anche che ora la tua mente ha come unico scopo capire cosa fare per tirarti fuori da questo casino.

Mi avvicino a te nella speranza di poterti almeno aiutare a calmare, ma appena ti sfioro il braccio ti scansi, evitando anche il più semplice contatto tra noi.

"Scusa, Arizona... devo andare" mi dici, lasciandomi qui, ancora stordita da quanto successo. C'è stato qualcosa, un piccolo pezzo del nostro passato è riaffiorato a quel semplice tocco di labbra. E non lo posso ignorare, così come non puoi farlo tu. 

Non ti ho mai dimenticata: ci ho provato davvero, ma tornare qui, a Seattle, in quest'ospedale... incrociarti di nuovo nei corridoi, poterti essere vicina... tutto ciò mi ha convinta che in fondo non ho mai smesso di amarti. 

Me ne sto seduta su questa panchina, cercando nella mente quante più immagini di questo attimo di noi. Voglio fissarle nella mente, finché ne sono ancora capace.

E se questo fosse anche solo un piccolo segno che ci potrebbe ancora essere una flebile speranza di poterti riavere... beh, che io sia dannata se non farò di tutto per riconquistarti!

**Maya POV**

"Herrera, lascio a te il comando. Manca un ora alla fine del turno, se ci sono chiamate sai cosa fare" dico, prendendo la giacca e avviandomi verso la porta, sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Andy.

"È successo qualcosa, Maya?" mi chiede, inseguendomi fuori dal mio ufficio. 

Non faccio in tempo a rispondere, che dall'ingresso della caserma arriva un fattorino con un mazzo di rose.

"Si, grazie. Poggiali pure qui sul bancone" gli dico.

Tiro fuori il portafogli e gli firmo la ricevuta, lasciandolo libero in men che non si dica. Ora sono quattro gli occhi che mi squadrano attentamente. Vic e Andy sembrano volere spiegazioni.

"Oh, Maya... cosa devi farti perdonare stavolta?" chiede Vic, seduta all'altro lato del bancone. Se voglio arrivare in tempo per quando finirai il turno devo muovermi, quindi lei ed Andy dovranno fare a meno dei dettagli, almeno per ora.

"Perché diavolo devo per forza aver combinato qualcosa?" 

In effetti la mia lunga fila di storie di una notte, prima di conoscerti, darebbe ragione a loro. Per non parlare degli errori commessi con te. 

Ma ora è diverso... con te è tutto diverso.

Esco dalla caserma e di corsa raggiungo la macchina. Pochi minuti e sarò da te, potrò finalmente starti vicina, come ho solo potuto pensare per tutta la giornata.

Parcheggio e ti aspetto, in piedi contro la portiera dell'auto. Realizzo solo ora di essere uscita dal mio ufficio senza togliermi l'uniforme, talmente ero di fretta. Appoggio la nuca contro il freddo metallo dell'auto, godendomi questo momento in cui l'unica cosa che devo fare è aspettare... aspettare te.

Esci 15 minuti dopo la fine del tuo turno, precisa come un orologio svizzero. Ormai ho capito che questo è il tempo che ci metti a prepararti, prendere le tue cose ed arrivare al parcheggio. E confidavo in questo, altrimenti quella in ritardo sarei stata io. E avrei perso l'occasione di farti questa semplice sorpresa.

Non mi vedi subito, ma noto che porti sul viso i segni della giornata intensa che hai affrontato, della perdita della tua paziente. 

Cammini spedita verso la tua auto, così decido di prendere il telefono dalla tasca e chiamarti. 

"Ehi dove pensi di andare?" ti dico al telefono. Ti ridesti e voltandoti finalmente incroci il mio sguardo. 

**Carina POV**

Come un automa esco dall'ospedale: mi sento assolutamente inerme, vuota... insomma uno schifo. 

Voglio solo andare a casa. O meglio, non ne sono sicura. Andare a casa vuol dire decidere di affrontare quello che ho fatto... è inevitabile. Devo dirtelo, devo farlo, solo che oggi... oggi è stata una giornata pessima e non so dove trovare la forza per farlo.

Ok, in macchina elaborerò un piano, troverò le parole giuste da dirti.

Mi vibra il telefono ed è il tuo il nome che leggo. Rispondo immediatamente e non so se sia la stanchezza che fa brutti scherzi ma mi sembra di sentire la tua voce provenire non solo dal telefono. D'istinto mi volto e ti vedo lì, appoggiata alla tua auto, ancora in divisa, con un mazzo di rose. Perché sei così dannatamente romantica? Proprio il giorno in cui "ehi, vuoi sapere l'ultima? Ho baciato Arizona!". 

Ti ho lasciata stamattina al telefono dicendoti che avevo appena perso una paziente e tu hai fatto in modo di essere qui, al termine della mia giornata, pronta per farmi sentire amata e un po' meno di schifo, per quanto possibile.

"Wow... questi sono per me?" ti chiedo, cercando di mascherare la mia voce dietro una apparente normalità.

Mi accarezzi il viso, mentre tengo tra le braccia questi fiori stupendi, e seguo quel tocco con il mio viso, cercando di prolungare quanto più possibile quel contatto. Ti lascio un leggero bacio sul polso, quasi a volerti ringraziare di amarmi così tanto. E sento il cuore accelerare, mentre gli occhi mi si gonfiano di lacrime. Scoppio in un pianto incontrollato e tu subito mi abbracci, cercando di darmi conforto, pensando di sapere perché sto così. E questo non fa che peggiorare la situazione.


	13. Il mio racconto

_Flashback_

**Maya POV**

"Non sono sicura faccia per me... ecco, questo intendo" dico, muovendo le mani ad indicare lo spazio davanti a me.

Non sono mai stata una persona che parla di sé, di sentimenti e di ciò che prova. 

Se non con Andy. 

Dopo un paio di birre. 

O più di un paio. 

Comunque mai da sobria.

Ma, ehi, sono convinta in fondo di questa scelta... solo avrei voluto bere qualcosa prima per sciogliermi un po'.

"Perché ha deciso di venire in terapia, Maya? Posso darle del tu, vero?" 

Vedo questa figura davanti a me, e so che se voglio che questo abbia un senso, che mi faccia stare meglio, devo necessariamente aprirmi.

"Certamente, nessun problema."

Faccio un respiro a fondo, cercando di prendere tempo e, perché no, anche un po' di coraggio.

"Avevo una relazione meravigliosa, ma ho mandato tutto a puttane. Mando sempre tutto a puttane!"

Jane, la terapista, mi guarda, assolutamente non intenzionata a proferire parola, anzi. Il suo sguardo mi fa ampiamente capire che è il caso di raccontare qualche dettaglio in più.

"Ho tradito la donna che amo con il mio ex... o meglio con un mio collega, con cui ogni tanto facevo sesso."

La sua espressione non varia, non muove nemmeno un muscolo facciale.

"E gliel'ho sbattuto in faccia... dopo che mi aveva aspettato a casa tutto il giorno, preoccupata per me, io gliel'ho sbattuto in faccia."

Non ne vado fiera, del resto è uno dei motivi per cui sono venuta qui.

Cala il silenzio per qualche secondo, che sembrano minuti interi. 

"Hai detto _la donna che amo_. Non _la persona con cui stavo_ o _la donna che amavo._ Perché?"

Questa domanda è come un'entrata in gamba tesa. Sono già pronta per rispondere, quando penso che forse sarebbe meglio prendermi un attimo.

Non è passato un giorno da quando tra noi è finita senza che pensassi a te. Ringrazio il cielo quando al lavoro arriva una chiamata per un intervento difficile, perché almeno so che per qualche ora la mia mente sarà rivolta ad altro.

"Semplicemente perché non ho smesso di amarla. Una persona come lei non si dimentica così facilmente. E so che se non stiamo più insieme è solo colpa mia... lei... lei aveva ragione."

Mi pento di queste ultime involontarie parole perché so già quale sarà la domanda successiva.

"Su cosa, Maya? Su cosa aveva ragione... Carina, dico bene?"

Solo sentirle pronunciare il tuo nome mi scuote. Fin dentro le ossa, nelle vene, e sembra quasi un pugno al cuore.

"Mio padre abusava di me"

Quasi non mi scompongo mentre lo dico. 

"Non fisicamente... ma psicologicamente. Non era un uomo facile, tanto meno un padre amorevole. Me ne sono resa conto non molto tempo fa."

Ripenso agli scatti d'ira, quando non ero all'altezza delle sue aspettative, il dover stare sempre all'erta, per non farlo arrabbiare, per non indispettirlo. E a questi pensieri i miei muscoli si contraggono, in modo involontario, quasi come se il mio corpo si mettesse sulla difensiva, come se un pericolo si stesse avvicinando.

"Ok, tranquilla. Prenditi un momento" mi dice Jane, con uno sguardo diverso da prima. Non quel classico sguardo di compatimento, che molte persone hanno quando sentono certe storie, ma più uno sguardo attendo, indagatore, che non mi trasmette però una sensazione di invadenza. Sembra quasi volermi prendere per mano e accompagnare negli angoli bui della mia mente.

Chiudo gli occhi per un secondo, cercando di calmare il mio respiro. 

_Occhi su di me_. 

Sento la tua voce nella mia testa, rivedo il tuo viso per un secondo, mentre tieni il mio viso tra le tue mani. Ah, questo è il colpo di grazia.

"Quello che mio padre mi ha fatto, mi ha resa una donna più forte. Ho vinto una medaglia olimpica, sono una delle più giovani donne mai diventata capitano dei vigili del fuoco di Seattle. Sono una forza, una vera forza della natura e ogni traguardo che ho raggiunto, l'ho raggiunto con le mie gambe. Non sono sue conquiste, ma mie!"

"Allora cos'è che di quanto le ha fatto suo padre la spaventa ancora?"

Non mi aspettavo che una terapista ci andasse giù così pesante, così diretta. Spero solo si riveli essere ciò che mi serviva a lungo andare.

"Mi spaventa che possa essere come lui."

Cala il silenzio in questa stanza. Del resto, la freddezza nel mio tono di voce mentre dico certe cose spesso gela pure me. 

La vedo prendere qualche appunto sull'agenda che tiene sulle gambe. Non sono sicura di voler sapere cosa ci sia scritto, anche perché l'ho vista scrivere abbastanza da inizio seduta.

"Ok Maya, direi che abbiamo fissato il nostro punto di partenza. Ora, vorrei riproporti una domanda che ti ho già fatto. Cerca di non focalizzare la tua attenzione sulla risposta che mi hai già dato, ma pensa solo a quanto mi hai raccontato e segui l'istinto. Ok?"

Le faccio cenno di sì con la testa. Non so bene dove voglia arrivare, ma voglio lasciarmi andare.

"Perché hai deciso di venire in terapia, Maya?"

Wow, tutto ad un tratto questa domanda, di cui ero convinta di conoscere la risposta, sembra cogliermi impreparata. Voglio però seguire l'istinto, e lasciare le parole uscire dalla mia bocca come verranno. Appena me ne verranno.

"Non voglio più ferire le persone che amo. Voglio credere di non essere un mostro come mio padre, e voglio far di tutto per non diventare come lui."

Cavolo, se sono uscite! 

"Ok... ti voglio far notare come la tua risposta non sia più concentrata su un evento specifico o qualcosa di esterno, ma su di te. Hai messo al centro te e ciò che tu vuoi. Non si parla più di un episodio a cui voler rimediare. Si tratta di un percorso che vuoi fare su di te, e questa è l'unica motivazione efficace a lungo termine."

Rifletto sulle parole di Jane. Non posso non pensare però a te: sei stata tu a consigliarmi di farlo e se solo avessi seguito prima i tuoi consigli, forse... forse saresti ancora con me.

"È normale, Maya, che in questo momento ti venga da pensare alla persona che ti ha spinto a fare questo passo. Da quello che ho imparato di te in questa prima seduta, non dev'essere stato semplice prendere una decisione come questa. Ma vorrei che capissi che questo percorso lo vuoi fare su di te e soprattutto per te. Solo così, indipendentemente da quello che succederà un domani, sarai in grado di non ricadere in quelli che tu stessa hai definito errori."

Ha perfettamente ragione. Lo so, ma non posso farci nulla. 

"Direi che per oggi abbiamo finito, Maya."


	14. Hurt

**Maya POV**

Sei così silenziosa durante il ritorno in auto verso casa. Tengo la mano destra appoggiata alla tua gamba mentre guido, le nostre dita sono intrecciate. Ho definitivamente la conferma che non sei qui con la testa, quando parte una delle tue canzoni preferite e non sembri battere ciglio. Di solito la canti talmente a squarciagola da trascinare inevitabilmente pure me nel tuo delirio. Il tuo sguardo è rivolto leggermente verso il lato opposto al mio, non permettendomi di capire cosa ci sia che non va.

Così ti scuoto leggermente la mano, come per richiamare la tua attenzione.

"Ehi, scusami..." dici, con tono colpevole.

"Non ti preoccupare, siamo quasi a casa."

Appena scendiamo dall'auto, ti fiondi dentro casa, senza rivolgermi nemmeno uno sguardo. Cammini con il viso rivolto quasi a terra, domando i tuoi capelli con una mano. Pensavo che ti saresti sentita un po' meglio, almeno un po', dopo la mia per quanto semplice sorpresa.

Prendo un attimo di fiato prima di entrare in casa... a quanto pare tirarti su di morale sarà più dura del previsto, ma non voglio lasciarmi scoraggiare.

Chiudo la porta dietro di me e quando mi volto ti vedo in piedi, girata di spalle, con le mani appoggiate al tavolo della cucina. Devi aver gettato la borsa e il cappotto appena entrata, perché sono entrambi per terra, ai lati opposti del corridoio d'ingresso.

Mentre li raccolgo, per sistemarli al loro posto, non stacco per un secondo gli occhi da te. Mi distrugge saperti così tormentata per la perdita della tua paziente.

"Carina..." ti chiamo con voce bassa, come a volerti ricordare che non sei da sola, che io sono qui per te.

"Ho baciato Arizona" dici, un secondo prima di iniziare a piangere. Ti sento cercare di trattenere le lacrime, mentre di nuovo muovi la mano tra i tuoi capelli. È un gesto che fai spesso quando sei particolarmente agitata.

Ma la mia mente torna a quelle parole.

"Tu... cosa?" ti chiedo incredula. In realtà riconosco l'inequivocabilità delle tue parole, ma spero di aver sentito male. Lo spero davvero con tutto il cuore. Non proferisci parola, né tantomeno ti volti verso di me, così mi avvicino io.

"Carina, tu cosa...?" chiedo di nuovo, quasi a volerti dare il beneficio del dubbio.

Continua il silenzio da parte tua, ma ora non posso proprio tollerarlo. Ti afferro il braccio, costringendoti a voltarti. Allento subito la presa, rendendomi conto della forza iniziale della mia presa.

I tuoi occhi sono pieni di lacrime e il tuo viso porta i segni delle scie umide che hanno lasciato su di esso.

"Ho baciato Arizona... e mi dispiace"

"Ti... ti dispiace?" ti chiedo, retorica, la voce carica di rabbia.

Ti guardo capendo subito che entrambe sappiamo che il problema non è tanto che tu abbia baciato qualcun'altra, tanto per chi hai baciato.

Vedo il tuo sguardo farsi quasi impaurito dalla mia reazione. Mi rendo conto che ho bisogno dimettere della distanza tra di noi, di non guardarti, sperando che questo basti a calmare l'impeto che cresce.

Mi appoggio contro il retro del divano, con il corpo rivolto verso di te. Non riesco però ad alzare lo sguardo, non ancora almeno.

"Maya, ti prego, lasciami spiegare" mi dici, venendo verso di me, accarezzandomi il braccio, che scanso subito, appena sento quel tocco. Mi sposto, volendo rimettere una distanza maggiore tra di noi.

"Mi... mi serve un minuto" è tutto ciò che riesco a dire. Ed è davvero quello che mi serve.

**Carina POV**

Quando ti allontani da me, togliendo il braccio da sotto le mie dita, il mio cuore va in frantumi.Mi chiedi di darti un attimo, ma la tua reazione mi fa capire che tutta la mia preoccupazione aveva ragion d'essere. Sappiamo entrambe che il problema non è il bacio. È Arizona. Per giorni ti sei preoccupata delle conseguenze del suo ritorno in città. Ora questo!

Passo una mano tra i capelli, sentendo il mio cuore impazzire. Quando con la coda dell'occhio ti vedo girarti nuovamente verso di me, incrocio il tuo sguardo. Temo tu sia pronta ad emettere la sentenza, inappellabile, definitiva. Rivolgo il mio corpo verso di te, le braccia distese lungo i fianchi, quasi a dirti 'colpisci, sfogati, tira fuori tutta la tua rabbia'. Poi però presto maggiore attenzione al tuo sguardo.

"Io... io non sono nessuno per giudicarti, Carina."

Sentendoti dire quelle parole percepisco ogni grammo della fatica, dello struggimento che stai provando. E di quanto ti abbia ferita.

"Ho solo una domanda da farti..."

Respiro a fatica, sentendo quelle parole, timorosa di cosa uscirà dopo dalla tua bocca.

"Sei ancora innamorata di lei?"

Potrei rispondere di getto... vorrei poterlo fare. Solo che non è così semplice. Esito per quello che mi sembra un secondo, ma capisco che per te forse è un secondo di troppo.

"Ho capito... scusami, devo andarmene da qui" dici, già pronta ad avviarti verso la porta, ma mentre ti volti vedo che stai piangendo. Non esito nemmeno per un secondo questa volta e vengo verso di te, afferrandoti il braccio, costringendoti a voltarti nuovamente verso di me.

"Cosa vuoi?" Mi urli contro, quasi come un leone che ruggisce. Ecco, la vecchia Maya.

Ti rendi però conto subito di questo, di aver fatto riaffiorare la vecchia te e la tua espressione si fa ancora più delusa, sei arrabbiata con te stessa quasi quanto lo sei con me.

Chiudi gli occhi per un attimo, mentre le lacrime ti rigano il viso, e ne approfitto per prendere il tuo viso tra le mani. Ti sento afferrarmi i polsi con forza e temo tu stia per allontanarmi di nuovo da te. Invece sembri quasi aggrapparti alle mie braccia, come un animale stanco e ferito. Continui a non guardarmi, a tenere gli occhi chiusi.

"Ehi, Maya" ti dico, alzando leggermente il tuo viso con il mio tocco, sperando questo ti convinca ad incrociare il tuo sguardo con il mio. Ed è esattamente ciò che fai.

"Lasciami spiegare, ti prego"

Te lo chiedo con una voce implorante, consapevole di non essere nella posizione di poter fare richieste.

Mi fai un cenno di sì con la testa, mentre ti fai prendere per mano e guidare verso il divano.

Faccio un respiro a fondo, cercando di capire da dove cominciare, ma anche cosa dirti. Guardo i tuoi occhi, ancora una volta, prima di riuscire a proferire finalmente parola.

"Non so cosa mi sia preso. Ero distrutta per la perdita della mia paziente, avevo bisogno di buttare fuori quello che sentivo, quando Arizona mi ha vista..."

Ti racconto brevemente cosa è successo, incrociando a momenti il tuo sguardo, ma non riuscendo a sostenerlo a lungo. Tu resti ad ascoltarmi, in silenzio, con un'espressione che non riesco a decifrare. Credevo di conoscerle tutte le tue espressioni facciali, ma a quanto pare sbagliavo.

"...non so perché l'abbia baciata. Ero nel pallone, non ci stavo con la testa. E lo so che non è una giustificazione valida, lo so perfettamente! Ma è la verità, Maya, te lo giuro!"

A queste ultime parole, istintivamente allungo una mano verso il suo viso, posandola su di esso e facendo ancora una volta incontrare i nostri sguardi. Mi afferra il polso, e in un attimo temo che scacci la mia mano dal suo volto. Il suo respiro si fa più forte, più profondo, e il suo sguardo più intenso. Resta in silenzio, finché riesce a calmarlo.

"Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda..." dice guardandomi ancor più intensamente.

Le mie sopracciglia si contraggono in un'espressione perplessa. Capisce che non ricordo cosa mi avesse chiesto.

"Ti ho chiesto se la ami ancora, sei sei ancora innamorata di lei..." mi dice, con un tono di voce quasi asettico, o sfinito, non riesco bene a capirlo. La guardo e capisco che ora non le serve una risposta di getto: le serve la verità. Nuda e cruda. Qualunque essa sia. Basta che sia verità.

"Maya..." le dico, come a chiederle di ritirare quella domanda.

"Ti ho chiesto se la ami ancora..."

Il suo tono di voce tradisce questa volta la sua delusione, e in piccola parte rabbia. I suoi occhi implorano che la verità coincida con le sue speranze.

"Arizona è stata una persona importante per me. In qualche modo conoscerla mi ha segnata. Ma la risposta alla tua domanda è no. E non lo dico perché è ciò che mi auguro tu voglia sentirmi dire, ma perché è ciò che sento."

Faccio una pausa dopo queste parole. Come ad assicurarmi che il messaggio sia arrivato forte e chiaro.

Ti alzi di scatto dal divano, andando verso la finestra. Vorrei avvicinarmi a te, abbracciarti, ma capisco che hai bisogno di mettere un po' di distanza tra di noi, per poter pensare più lucidamente forse.

La tua risposta arriva secca, come una secchiata gelata.

"Ok"

Tutto qui. Solamente un "ok".

**Maya POV**

Riesco a dire solo "Ok". Non voglio rispondere di getto. Mi ripeto le tue parole in mente, le riascolto, come in loop.

"Hai detto che non la ami?" ti chiedo, come se volessi l'ennesima conferma delle tue parole.

"No, Maya. Sei tu la donna che amo. L'unica e sola..." dici avvicinandoti a me. Ti sento appoggiare la mano sulla mia schiena, accarezzandomi, e sento il tuo viso che mi osserva mentre vieni di fianco a me. Non posso giudicarti, io ti ho fatto ben di peggio in passato, ma sapevamo entrambe che per me il sesso con Jack è stato, per l'appunto, solo sesso. Tu hai solo dato un bacio ad un'altra persona... ma tu e Arizona hanno avuto una storia. È inevitabile che questo giochi un ruolo fondamentale.

"...ti amo, Maya" mi dici, quasi a voler dare ancora più forza a quelle parole, sussurrate solo pochi secondi fa.

Ti guardo mentre lo dici.

"Niente più stronzate simili?" ti chiedo, diretta, quasi brutale. I nostri sguardi si incrociano.

"Niente stronzate simili, promesso" rispondi, con gli occhi fissi su di me.

"Va bene..." è tutto ciò che riesco a dirti.

Vieni ancora più vicina a me, mentre mi accarezzi il braccio. Non mi sento ancora del tutto a mio agio al tuo tocco, e probabilmente lo percepisci dall'irrigidirsi dei miei muscoli sotto le tue dita.

Mi guardi con quegli occhi imploranti e allo stesso tempo grati, che mi smuovono dentro, nel profondo.

Vorrei baciarti, ne sento il bisogno nelle viscere. Ma il pensiero che le tue labbra siano state di un'altra oggi ancora mi turba. Ho bisogno di toccarti, ma non ci riesco. Non ancora.

Decido che l'unica cosa che possa fare in questo momento è allontanarmi da te. Così mi volto, andando verso l'ingresso.

"Scusa, ma ho bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria..." ti dico, con voce roca.

Il tuo sguardo mi segue ma ora non posso sostenerlo. Voglio però darti un po' di conforto.

"Tu non te ne andare, torno tra poco. Aspettami."


End file.
